Why Her?
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU: Sophie knew that her respected, workaholic brother needed that vacation after such a messy divorce. But as she looked at the young red head sitting on his lap with super high heels and a hand inching under his collar, she could feel her teeth grinding against each other. "Why a gold digger?" She couldn't believe this was happening.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, another wacky story plaguing me but I am going to try very hard to keep it short.

"Try" being the highlighted word…XD

WH

WH

WH

It was the beginning of summer in the coastal city of Cape Mary.

In a two story, vine covered house with one large magnolia tree in the front rushed one twenty four year old with a mess of streamers. Sophie Oswald muttered under her breath as she frantically searched for the ending of the white streamer with her right hand while trying to find the ending of the blue streamer with her left hand.

One twenty seven year old carrot top stepped up to take the blue streamers.

"Too bad no one's here to help you."

Sophie didn't take her eyes off of her task. "Today has to be perfect."

Nearly two years ago her brother had a divorce. He had met his ex-wife Alice at a charity dinner, finding her to be very posh and having been born in France as well. Leon had been a teenager when their family made the decision to move to the USA.

Alice was cultured, controlled, and had excellent tastes. Sophie had bonded with her over their mutual love of modern art. Then, after one family dinner during some dessert wine Alice got up and declared that she wasn't as happy as she could be. From her brother's expression, Sophie had taken that the declaration wasn't just new to her.

The divorce had been messy, to say the least.

Ken Robbins sighed. "I'm sure he had a nice France trip."

"Well," she tilted her head, her long silver braid going over her shoulder. "It was six months. That's like years for a workaholic."

"And he's coming back now for a reason."

She smiled at that. "Our wedding."

Ken kissed her cheek. "Someone has to be best man, right?"

"Thanks again for that."

"Jerry understands." He grabbed some tape and started working on the window decoration. "But he'll throw the bachelor party."

"No strippers."

"Same goes for you."

"Darn." She grinned at him. "I'll just invite Yuri then."

At the mention of Leon's charming thirty year old business partner Yuri Killian, Ken couldn't help the scowl on his face.

" _Especially_ not Yuri."

"Are you still sore about that?"

"He was clearing hitting on you."

"It was New Year's."

"Right after we announced our engagement."

"He is a flirt," Sophie allowed, "But completely harmless."

"Bet he's not happy about Leon coming back."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he's happy. It must be exhausting for just one person to handle a company that busy."

"Or to have all those perks."

"Enough, grumpy." She tossed the rest of her streamer at him. "You need to be in a good mood."

"I am."

"Lies," she pointed right in his face. "You need to get the cheesecake."

"…Cheesecake."

"Yeah the raspberry and white chocolate one. You said you ordered it."

"I did. But it's just…cake."

"Ken! My brother doesn't like regular cake!"

"I'll just go get a cheesecake from the store."

Sophie groaned as she tugged her braid. "He was born in France! They practically _breathe_ fine cuisine."

"Ok, ok! I'll go to the bakery itself."

Her face sweetened. "With fresh fruit."

He shook his head. She was just as picky.

"Be back in half an hour."

WH

Their mutual friends and family were arriving.

Sophie switched to a breezy off white dress. She was having a conversation with Jerry's wife Kate when the doorbell rang. She quickly excused herself, thinking it was Ken. She blinked as May's soured face greeted her.

"You gonna hover in the doorway all night?"

Sophie shook her head. Leon's legal consultant was as pleasant as always.

"May. What a revealing dress."

She shrugged, pulling up her black strapless dress a little.

"Your brother's still on the market."

"And I still don't want you as a sister-in-law."

"Oh loosen up. I just want to bed him, not wed him."

Sophie was left wide eyed as May stepped around her.

"You still have no filter," Sophie sighed to herself before closing the door.

May crossed her arms, having heard her comment. "And you still get flustered over sex." She walked off towards the alcohol, throwing over her shoulder, "I wouldn't go outside if I was you."

"What?"

The doorbell rang out several times. Sophie wrenched the door open.

"Seriously Ken?"

Her fiancé's face was completely red. "Thank God."

He rushed across the room with two boxes. Sophie followed him out of curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned over to whisper. "There's a couple doing it in their car."

"Why'd you look?" she said with a blush.

"They parked in front of our house," Ken defended.

"In the driveway?!"

"Out in the street."

"Oh." The last thing she needed was for Leon to see that. PDA was an extreme no-no in her brother's book - he most definitely was not the French stereotype in that way. She cleared her throat. A change in subject was in order. "So what did you get?"

"I brought the cake that I ordered and this."

Sophie frowned as she peered inside the box. "It's strawberry cheesecake."

"Everybody likes strawberries."

"Not my brother. He doesn't like all the little seeds."

Ken looked up at the ceiling. "Of course he doesn't. Everything I do is just wrong."

"That's not true."

"Christmas Eve 2015. My award winning eggnog. He literally choked on it before dumping his cup in the sink."

"He's just not a fan of eggnog."

"Your last birthday."

Sophie thought about it. "The ponies were a little much."

"But you loved it."

"I did," she smiled.

"He was scowling the whole time."

"Well, one of them stepped on his toes."

"But it was your _birthday._ "

Sarah came into the kitchen for some ice. The couple waved and then went back to talking when she left.

"What's your point?"

Ken frowned. "You do so much for him and yet he can't be bothered to just relax at your birthday because, hey, it was _your_ birthday."

"Ken, he's been having a rough time lately-"

"Ever since I've met him."

"-a rough _couple_ of years," Sophie stressed. She cut the cheesecake while Ken did the cake. "I'm sure this trip allowed him to unwind. Just wait and see."

"If anything, it probably wound him up more."

" _Ken_."

The doorbell rang out. Sophie dropped the knife.

"That's probably him."

Ken followed behind her as she practically ran over. The guests saw their hostess' excitement and felt smiles on their faces. It was no secret how much Sophie admired her older brother. She opened the door with a flourish.

"Welcome ba-"

Sophie paused in the middle of her greeting as a red haired woman smiled back.

"Hello!"

Ken was coughing on his drink. Sophie ignored it in favor of the stranger.

"I think you're at the wrong –" She choked on her words as a man with short silver hair stepped up behind the red head. "You cut your hair!"

Leon looked down at the red head. "I told you she'd be shocked."

"You did," the red head giggled.

Sophie stammered as her brother stepped up to half embrace her. Her mind was trying to process many things at the same time. First, the fact that her older brother – thirteen years older than her – was involved with a young woman that had to be around her age. Secondly, there were two times he ever hugged her in public and one of those times was at their parents' funeral.

"I'm Sora." The red head then bear hugged her. "Nice to finally meet you Sophie."

"Uh likewise...?"

Ken shook hands with Leon.

"Welcome back Leon."

"Ken."

The carrot top sighed to himself at the neutral greeting. And then grew red as Sora hugged him.

"You must be Sophie's Ken!"

"Ah, y-yeah."

May came up behind Sophie as the group greeted the new arrivals.

"It was them."

Sophie looked away from Sora's super high heels. "What?"

"The couple having sex in a car."

"My brother would _never -"_

"The red head was riding him like a cowboy on a bull."

Just as May told her that last tidbit did Sophie see the double piercings on her brother's ears.

" _What?"_

WH

WH

WH

AN: I think this will be the first time Sophie's alive in one of my stories. Though I'm sure she's about ready to drop dead. XD Poor thing.

So I borrowed the title from a movie called 'Why Him?' But it's not really based on it. The idea of a relative questioning someone's chosen partner I am borrowing. But other than that, not really.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm excited to see people giving this story a try!...Even though I only have a vague idea of how this will turn out. Not that I had an idea of an ending when I started _Viva La Vida_. XD

WH

WH

WH

When Sophie was twelve she had gotten a pair of earrings.

Her brother had thought they were real. He chided her for not consulting with him first before doing a permanent alteration. He painted a picture of her getting her hair stuck in the curtains without realizing it and then accidentally ripping the earrings clean through her lobes. In his narration she somehow ended up in a coma for five years.

She had thrown the clip on earrings away.

Right now, as she and Ken sat across from Leon and Sora, she couldn't tear her eyes off of his double pierced ears. She looked over at Sora as she tucked some hair behind her ear. There was a high piercing at the top of her lobe. Sophie had no doubt who had suggested her brother's new ear accessories.

"How did you two meet?"

Sophie snapped out of her musings as Kate questioned the new couple. Sora was leaning over to grab her slice of strawberry cheesecake. They were about the same height - sans Sora's heels she suspected - but the red head's chest was definitely much larger than hers.

"We bumped into each other in Croix-Rousse," Sora chirruped as she held up a bite of cheesecake for Leon. "In the district of Lyon. I spilt his coffee and offered to get him a replacement."

Sophie opened her mouth to express her brother's dislike of strawberries when he proved her wrong. She stared in a stupor as he put a half strawberry into his mouth without grimacing or even picking the seeds out of his teeth. Sora crossed her leg, getting it a little on Leon's lap. He didn't move it off.

Who was this alien masquerading as her brother?

"How cliché," May muttered.

"It was!" Sora easily laughed. "But there are so many passageways in Croix-Rousse. It's hard not to run into people."

"Your French is lovely," Sarah commented in English before switching to French. _"That's a potent weapon."_

Sora grinned. _"Especially with this one,"_ she gestured towards Leon.

Both women laughed as Leon shook his head. Ken leaned over to Sophie.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't catch it."

"Oh dear me," Sarah managed to get out around her laughter, "We haven't introduced you to everyone!" She easily leaned over the coffee table to extend her hand. "I'm Sarah, a co-designer with Sophie at a fashion boutique here in town."

 _"_ _Enchanté_ _,"_ Sora smiled.

"That's Kate, Ken's cousin. And her husband Jerry."

"Hello!"

Surreptitiously, Leon briefly stroked her leg half on his lap before grabbing his wine glass. May caught the caress. She downed her glass with a scowl. If she had made a move before his trip she might have been the one screwing him in the car - among so many other places.

"Over there is -"

"Bathroom," May walked off.

"-May. She's a legal consultant for Leon's business."

"Where's Pamela?" Leon murmured.

Ken spoke up. "She and Dio got caught up in work. They'll be coming next week."

"And Pamela is...?" Sora looked to Leon.

"My cousin. Dio is her business partner and husband."

"They run a traveling circus," Ken supplied with a flush as Sora looked at him.

Her eyes lit up. "Amazing!"

Sophie got up suddenly. "We need another bottle."

Ken hadn't missed the look on her face.

WH

The party died down early enough.

Tomorrow was the beginning of the work week. Sophie sighed as she climbed into bed. There was a knock on her door.

"It's Ken."

"Who else would it be?" she muttered to herself. "Come in." There was a long pause. Sophie sat up. "You can open the door."

He opened it. "I just wanted to make sure."

She felt a light flush on her face. A couple of days ago he walked in on her changing, having misheard her. The room Ken was in would be a guest room and the one she was in was theirs. The majority of Ken's things were already in the room. She fidgeted with the end of her braid. That sort of intimacy was something they were waiting for the wedding night. The only reason why they were living together before the wedding was due to their dream house being on the market for a limited time frame. It felt silly for them to have bought a house and not be living in it.

"Is there something you need?"

"Not really." He leaned against the wall. "You?"

"No."

He gave her a dead panned look. "So that wasn't you frowning half the night?"

"I wasn't frowning. I was just...surprised."

"Ponies surprise you. You looked like you were 'surprised' during a horror film."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Sophie." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is this about Leon?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He cut off like five feet of hair. He has double piercings. He ate _strawberries_ ," she whined. "And what's the deal with introducing that woman to everyone? We're not going to know her for very long."

 _"Sophie."_

"He's at _least_ thirteen years older than her. She was still wearing diapers when dad was giving him 'The Birds and the Bees' lecture." She fixed Ken with a scolding glare. "And you need to stop blushing whenever she addresses you!"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose," was his sheepish reply. "It was just weird. I saw her riding him in a car and then I had to act like I hadn't seen anything."

"Exactly!" She pointed at him. "This whole deal is _weird_."

"...She is Asian," Ken speculated. "Age gaps like theirs aren't so strange in other cultures."

Sophie's eyes widened as the pieces finally fit together.

"She's after his money."

"What?"

"In those scenarios the guy's ugly and old. Then he dies, leaving the woman with his money!"

"Your brother's middle class, nor is he old and dying." Quietly he murmured the last part as he looked at his small bicep. "He still has plenty of hair and muscle."

"It all makes sense now," Sophie laughed. "Leon's obviously having a midlife crisis and in comes this petite, busty red head to make him feel young again."

"Since when is thirty seven considered old?"

Sophie ignored his question, caught up in a train of thought.

"They just happened to bump into each other? I bet she planned that clichéd meeting. I told Leon he shouldn't wear a fancy watch out of the country but did he listen? Nooo. Cause I'm just his paranoid baby sister!"

"We have no proof that Sora's after your brother's money."

"You're right." Sophie nodded to herself. "We need proof." She fell back onto her pillow. "Thanks for the talk."

Ken sighed. "Any time."

WH

WH

WH

AN: Good job Ken. XD

Side note: This is technically the second time Sophie is alive in one of my stories. I just remembered the other day. But it's the first time she's a main character.


	3. Chapter 3

WH

WH

WH

No matter what time Leon went to bed he always woke up at 4:25 AM.

But he didn't want to get out of bed. Not with such a temptation lying there in front of him. His fingers trailed down her arm as he nibbled on her shoulder. Sora hummed in her sleep. He pushed her hair aside, getting up to her throat. She giggled a little, turning her head to him.

"You're going to make me an insomniac too."

"Wouldn't be the worse," he murmured, getting her lips.

"The two of us up all night," she ran her tongue along his top lip, "Guess it wouldn't be different than now."

He faintly grinned into the kiss before angling his mouth. Her arms went around him. He rolled over her, feeling her rub her chest against him. Her hand traced down his body and then back up again. All of this sensation coupled with her flirty mouth and he was ready for her. His hands ran over her as she arched into him. He loved the way she felt; she was soft in all the right places.

His cell phone went off.

He considered not getting it for one second until the workaholic in him decided against it. He blindly reached out to his bedside table. He looked at the caller id, seeing that it was Yuri. He needed to take this.

"Yuri," he rumbled out into the phone.

 _"Leon. Welcome back. I know we have a meet up scheduled for this evening however I..."_

He softly grunted as she pushed him over. He somehow still had his phone in his hand. He looked up at her as Yuri continued to talk, seeing her slight pout before she leaned down to the side of his face. He gritted his teeth as her tongue played with his unoccupied ear.

"Don't make me fight for your attention," she murmured.

 _"Did you hear a word I just said?"_

"We can move it to noon," Leon rasped out before hanging up.

Immediately he rolled over her, making them slide off the bed.

WH

"Either you call or I will."

"Call who?"

Sarah smiled at her friend. "Let's not play games love."

Sophie frowned. "How'd you know?"

The British designer twirled her chic glasses as she stood by Sophie's desk. Normally there would be papers all over, sketches and pieces needing finishing touches all about. Plus, there were no pencils tucked behind her ears.

"You weren't your best last night."

Sophie sighed. "Was I that obvious?"

Sarah didn't answer to that. "You can invite her to our preview night."

"If our boss is ok with that."

At the reminder of the boss, aka Alice's old friend, Sarah winced.

"I don't think the boss would be against it...Maybe?"

"It should just be a luncheon."

"Nonsense! This is something exclusive. And judging by Sora's clothes last night, I think she'd be more than happy to preview our summer clothes."

"Yeah..."

Per her conversation with Ken that morning, she didn't tell any of her friends that she suspected Sora was after her brother's money. But this opportunity that presented itself...Maybe this would be a chance for her to let Sora's true colors come to light. Why expose the woman when she could just let the gold digger do all the work?

"I'll invite her right now."

"That's the spirit!"

WH

Sora woke up to the smell of coffee.

She yawned long before getting out of bed. Leisurely, she slipped on his abandoned dress shirt on the floor. The soft carpet of the stairs tickled her feet a little as she rolled up his sleeves. She leaned against the archway to the kitchen, watching him cut up some fruit.

 _"Good morning,"_ she murmured in French.

Leon looked over at her briefly before going back to the fruit. _"Beauty awakens."_

She entered the kitchen fully, taking a moment to squeeze his backside playfully before kissing his back. "Someone wouldn't let me sleep."

"You weren't eager to sleep," he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, "if memory serves me right."

Sleepy eyed, she coyly smiled at him before walking off to the tables. He followed behind her, watching her hips sway. She looked at the spread, going for the fruit mix. On the top sat a strawberry sliced into a rose. She grabbed that first, bringing it to her lips with a smile.

"Sophie called. She invited you to a preview of the boutique's summer clothes."

"So then she does like me," she beamed at that. "I wasn't sure last night."

"The details are on the fridge." He slid the creamer to her. "Nice shirt."

"Suits me better," she quipped.

He drank some of his coffee and then bit into a croissant.

"Suits your legs."

She bit into the rose with a grin. "But it doesn't trump the birthday suit."

He raised his coffee cup a little in agreement. She giggled, rubbing her leg against his calf. He was only in his boxers right now, letting him feel more of the thrill. She dunked her croissant into her coffee, Leon having set out a mug for her as well. She looked out through the wide windows out back.

"I see you have a pool."

Leon put some jam onto his second croissant. "You can swim in it."

"Only if you join me."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "I meet with Yuri in an hour."

"I lost my bathing suit," she casually reminded him.

He stared at her, seeing her biting her lip. She had told him before that she had been too wild for the traditional Japanese town she grew up in. When she had the chance to move to France, she took it without any hesitations.

"A quick dip should be fine."

* * *

Yuri stood outside of a two story white house with dark red-brown eaves.

The windows were impeccably cleaned and the lawn orderly trimmed. He could see no car in the drive way but it could be in the garage. He looked at his watch. He was a little early but rang the doorbell anyways. He could hear the sound in the house but no one came to the door. He knocked. Nothing. Then he heard giggling and some splashing.

"Ah."

Sophie was probably over to swim in the pool. He faintly grinned. She was endearing with her polite manners and proper upbringing. One wouldn't have thought that she could imagine some of the most tempting dresses to have ever been worn. It was a pity she never worn anything she designed. He made his way to the side gate, his height making it easy for him to unlatch it.

He expected to see Sophie in a bikini.

What he saw was even better.

There was a red head swimming completely naked. Mother nature had been generous with her curves. She smoothly righted herself as she reached a man. They proceeded to kiss, her legs going around the man's waist as he kept them upright. Yuri frowned as he got closer. The hair was shorter, but who else would be swimming in this pool?

 _"Leon?"_

The couple broke the kiss but the woman stayed where she was.

"Are you Yuri?"

"Ah, yes I am. And you are...?"

"Sora. Nice to meet you!"

She raised her hand up for a shake. Yuri couldn't believe she was detaching herself from Leon given her state of undress. But Leon realized what would happen. He brought her hand down, giving Yuri a warning look for having gone along with it.

"Wait for me inside," Leon murmured.

"Help yourself to something in the fridge," Sora chirruped. "There's plenty of refreshing drinks."

"Oh, thank you for that."

* * *

Leon's hair was still damp when he came down to the living room.

Yuri was looking out the window, trying to see Sora swim.

"Nice souvenir. Did you get me one?"

Leon gave him a withering look. "How's the company?"

"Stable for now." Yuri tilted his head. "Is she Japanese or Korean? I can never tell them apart."

Sora was starting to get out of the pool. Leon stepped in Yuri's line of vision.

"Did you find out who took the money?"

"I'm a business man, not a detective."

His face was blank. "What I don't understand was your delay in telling me."

"We've recouped some of it in sales. In time we'll-"

"If we get the time to recoup it all."

Yuri stayed silent at that. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow. I got another meeting."

Leon turned around towards the window, Sora wrapped in a swim towel as she waved to him. He ended his trip early for Sophie's wedding but also for the company. He had planned to leave sooner, but then he ran into her.

There were some opportunities that waited for no one.

WH

WH

WH

AN: There is some sort of plot in this. XD


	4. Chapter 4

WH

WH

WH

The sewing machines almost drowned out the music.

Sophie was assembling one of her outfits on a mannequin while Sarah weaved between the seamtresses, cloths, and mannequins. She reached her work desk with a grin, easily pushing off some scraps of cloth to the cat folder underneath.

"Be back soon loves!"

An almost uniformed response came from the group. Sarah left before she heard it. Taking the stairs two at a time she reached the top floor where the Boss' office was. With a quick rap on the door she immediately opened it. At the desk sat a man with colored tipped hair and orange shades. He was on the phone but that didn't prevent him from giving Sarah a flat look for opening the door without his approval. She ignored it, coming up to his desk to play with his stress ball.

"I don't care what the delay is. Just get it taken care of."

He hung up shortly after that.

"Tense day?"

He pointed at his stress ball. "Drop it."

It rolled off of her fingers carelessly. He arched a brow when it went off his desk but she made no inclination of picking it up. With a sigh, he grabbed it and threw it into his drawer.

"What is it?"

"Just need your signature on this."

He eyed the kitty folder with distaste before opening it up. He scanned the document and then closed it with a shake of his head.

"The deadline for the guest list was last week."

"A friend of mine is visiting from out of the country. It was all so sudden," Sarah laughed. "I'm sure you understand."

"..."

"Oh come now," she sat on the desk a little with her winning smile on, "one more guest won't make a difference."

"If I accept your request then I would need to accept Marcy's."

"Marcy?" Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Is she still trying to invite that kleptomaniac?"

"We have no proof it was her."

"My eyes saw it!" She pulled down the skin under her eye. "That necklace was on loan for our show!"

"Several people saw you drinking more than two glasses," he flatly stated. "You couldn't be counted on as a reliable witness."

He pushed the folder back to her. She pushed it back.

"Marcy wouldn't have to know it was approved after the deadline."

"I would know."

"Kalos you cannot be _serious."_

"We are on a first name basis Ms. Dupont?"

"Since New Years Eve," she hotly retorted. "Unless it was some other middle aged man I was necking with."

"I'm forty," he muttered in slight agitation.

"You didn't even call me the next day," she pouted.

"Sarah-"

The phone rang. He picked it up immediately.

"What?" He quickly stood up as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's breaking our contract. The ramifications-" he paused in talking. "I see. Inform her of the penalties." He hung up with his temple vein throbbing.

"Bad call?"

"Ms. Lorie Sundry dropped our preview for another opportunity."

"What? But she's supposed to model my boho...oh."

Kalos felt nervous seeing the huge grin on Sarah's face.

"She was a tiny thing wasn't she? Bit busty too if I remember right."

"Don't-"

"My friend happens to be a similar build!"

"-suggest that," Kalos sighed as his warning was interrupted. "We're not taking on amateurs."

"We won't. It'll be just for the preview. She knows how to walk properly with her head up. And heels," she laughed merrily. "That woman has no issue with high heels!"

"...Fine."

"Now about my guest..." she tapped the kitty folder.

He frowned at that. "You don't need an approval if she's modeling."

"Who said my guest is a she?"

"You suggested it."

She waved it off. "Let's not fret over the past. I just need your approval for _this_ request in the current time." When she saw he wasn't budging, she added in sweetly, "Did I mention it was a certain silver haired bride-to-be's brother and best man?"

"Be gone, harpy."

"As soon as that pen touches that paper." For good measure, she got up to put the pen in his hand. "We start with a 'K' then a barely visible 'a'..."

He watched as she signed for him.

"How many times have you forged my signature?"

"And that's that!"

She grabbed the folder and dashed out. He glared at the slammed door for a moment before opening a deeper drawer on the right side. He pulled out a decanter of amber liquid and a small glass. He sipped it carefully, letting it burn his throat on the way down. The shrill sound of his phone interrupted his calm.

 _"What?"_

The woman laughed on the other end. He looked back at the phone's screen, seeing her name on the caller id.

"Alice."

WH

WH

WH

AN: A little shorter I know. But I felt like I needed to break it off there.


	5. Chapter 5

WH

WH

WH

Wednesday proved to be a long hump day to overcome.

But tonight May's was not going to let this day ruin her week. After being in meetings all day she was more than ready for some clubbing action. The foreplay on the dancefloor left her wanting. They quickly went into some dark corner for a little more action. The man throatily laughed, his violet eyes half closed.

"I knew you wanted me."

May bit his lip hard in reprimand. "Shut up Killian."

* * *

It was still dark when May started getting dressed.

All she knew is that they got to his place close to midnight. She had no fricking clue what time it was. Her hair was left loose and rumpled. She grinned to herself as she finished buttoning her dress shirt.

"Killian."

She poked his shoulder but he merely groaned in his sleep. She rolled her eyes. And this is why she had been interested in Leon more. The older man was mature and still very virile given his actions with his new girlfriend. Yuri had charm and youth, but lacked a certain finesse that only age could bring. She sighed to herself. All she had to do was wait for Leon to lose interest in his toy. Then she could finally take a bite out of the once forbidden apple.

...More like _several_ bites if she was honest with herself.

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking for her heels. She muttered a curse when she felt her hand push it more under the bed. With a sigh she got onto her knees to find it. She frowned as she felt the strap of something. With a tug, she revealed a duffle bag. She wrinkled her nose. She wasn't in the mood to look through his gym bag. She started to push it back but caught the sight of something. With her phone light she unzipped it more, revealing cash.

"Oh shit..."

She took photos and then shoved it back under the bed.

She needed to see Leon.

WH

Leon had been asleep for once when his door opened.

"Hey Oswald - there's a bed in that couch?"

Bleary eyed and on his side, he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Apparently he forgot to lock his office door last night. He had invested in the couch for the late night stays at the office and then later it became useful when he was going through his divorce. Alice insisted on living in the house until she could find other accommodations. Feeling betrayed by the whole situation, he didn't want to be sleeping under the same roof as her. He rubbed his face a little before facing May again.

"I had to catch up with work."

"We got a problem."

When she started coming in, he arched a brow. "I need to get changed."

She eyed the carpet, seeing his dress shirt and pants on the floor. Even more ideas started to flood her mind, especially with the knowledge that he had a bed in the office. And just so happened to sleep here still...Her train of thoughts halted with squealing brakes upon seeing a lacy bra hanging off of the armrest of the couch.

"Of course," she murmured.

As soon as she closed the door she mouthed out curse words.

Sora raised her head to peer over Leon. Since Leon was on his side May had not seen Sora next to him. Once she saw that they were alone again she shifted closer to him, her legs getting in between his.

"I should have locked the door."

"My office knows better than to walk in unannounced."

"May did."

"She's a consultant."

She rubbed his back. "Do you have to sleep here tonight?"

"Most likely."

"Hm," she lightly kissed his lips. "Then another sleepover."

"I called so you did not worry," he murmured in between kisses, "You can sleep in the house."

"Can't," she sighed dramatically. "You got me used to sleeping with someone beside me."

" _Poor Sora,_ " he murmured in French.

 _"Poor Leon,"_ she mimicked with some sass, " _should he upset Sora."_

He got on top of her, making her giggle. He started nibbling her neck.

"I'm famished," he rumbled out.

She bit her bottom lip as he continued kissing her skin.

* * *

Leon's morning quickly soured.

May stood there by his desk as he took it in.

"You don't know for certain where that money came from."

"Then have the police look into it."

"No."

May sighed. Maybe she had been too quick to label him as more mature.

"This is no time for pride."

"It's tact," Leon clipped out. He stood up from his chair. "You know how fragile the company is right now."

"I'm one of three that know," she flatly reminded him. She crossed her arms, looking at him speculatively. "If you knew how bad it was, why did you stay in France for another month?"

"Yuri assured me that he had it covered."

"Mm." She sat on the edge of his desk. "So it wasn't because of a certain red head?"

"..."

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, "if you wanted a rebound that bad..."

He gave May a veiled warning look. She let her sentence trail off instead of finishing it.

"I'll have Jerry take a look."

"We need a professional."

"He's a police officer. I'm certain he has friends."

"Alright. Just give me his number and I'll get in touch with him."

He wrote it down. There was a knock on the door. May got up and opened it. Sophie blinked upon seeing May's rumpled hair and clothing.

"Oh May I didn't expect..."

The lawyer walked passed her and out into the hallway. Sophie was about to shrug that off as May being May when she saw her brother's closed expression. His shirt didn't look as smooth as he usually did. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was wrinkled. And so had May's clothing...

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Sophie?"

"Oh um, sorry, just zoned out haha. I wanted to invite you in person once Sarah told me what she did." She should have came over after work instead. "Ah, you're invited to the preview night as well. I know it's mainly women's clothing and it's not your style, but-"

"I would be glad to come."

"Ok." She smiled wide. "I can't wait. See you two Friday?"

"Yes."

"Good! It's set!"

She opened the door. Sora and her lightly bumped into each other.

"Oh! Sophie! Good morning!"

"Nice to..."

Sophie's jaw dropped a little as she recognized Sora's outfit. The woman was wearing her brother's shirt like a dress. The belt made it fashionable and perhaps she wouldn't have known it was a man's shirt. Except for the fact that the shirt had been the birthday gift she had given him.

"Is that- never mind. I gotta go."

The couple stared as Sophie closed the door.

"That was weird."

"Not the strangest thing she has done."

"Hey," Sora playfully nipped his chin. "Be nice."

He grabbed his coffee as she pulled out the breakfast items.

"So what did May want?"

"Work related details."

"Top secret?" She sat on his lap. "I know how to get to those."

"I do not doubt it," he murmured. "It's dry information. Not very interesting."

"Party pooper." Her phone started to vibrate. She shifted to get it. "It's Sarah."

"You exchanged numbers already?"

"Getting yours was more exciting," she cooed with a light nip to his lips. " _Bonjour_ _une amie_!"

He saw the moment her eyes lit up.

"Of course I will!"

WH

WH

WH

AN: I think this is going to be one of my shorter chapter stories. Just heads up.


	6. Chapter 6

WH

WH

WH

The theater was packed for a Thursday night.

Even then, that didn't stop Sophie from revealing what she found out.

"Sophie, you don't know if that was the case."

She scrunched up her nose. "Why else would May's clothes and my brother's both be wrinkled?" She followed Ken down a row, murmuring an "excuse me" as they went. "May even told me her intentions with my brother!"

Ken looked at the screen, moved a few more seats down and then sat.

"Then why don't you sound upset about this?"

Sophie eagerly leaned over the armrest. "Because it means he's not serious about Sora!"

"Oh boy..."

"I'm not ecstatic that he cheated on her, but if he really thought they were going somewhere in their relationship he wouldn't have hooked up with May."

"Or your brother was in a rush that morning and didn't iron his shirt."

"Please. He irons everything for the week on Sunday."

"Maybe he doesn't now."

"My brother is a creature of habit. He doesn't change."

"Except his hair. And the earrings," Ken threw a popcorn into his mouth.

"...Except those."

Ken frowned when he saw her lower her head a little. "Sophie?"

She stood up suddenly. "I want a beer. You want one?"

"Ah, sure. But not a whole cup."

"I'll just finish yours."

"But I thought you didn't like beer."

Sophie was already halfway down the aisle. Ken watched her a little longer and then shrugged.

* * *

The movie ended late in the night.

Sophie was laughing obnoxiously as they got to the car. She hated laughing like that. Ken was starting to get concerned until he saw the flush in her cheeks. She was just buzzed. He didn't see any harm in letting her loosen up a little.

"It's hot."

She took off her cardigan and threw it in the back. He did a double take, not noticing that he wasn't steering straight.

"You took your _blouse_ off with it!"

Someone honked behind him. He quickly straightened the wheel. Meanwhile Sophie looked down at her bra and then shrugged.

"Nothing you haven't seen."

Ken felt his face redden. "That was on accident."

"So you say." She turned to him suddenly. "Am I hot?"

"What?"

"Do I look hot?"

"You're pretty."

"That's not what I asked."

"Sophie," he looked wide eyed as she put her hand on his, "I'm trying to drive."

"Then stop."

He pulled over and parked. "What's going on with...?"

She batted her lashes slowly before leaning towards him. Her soft bra brushed his arm. He knew he was flaming red.

"Sophie-"

She was kissing him now. Her fingers dug in his hair. His hand barely grazed her bare torso. She jerked out of his reach with wide eyes and then got out of the car. He sat stunned as he breathed a shaky breath. She was currently running down the block with no shirt on.

"Ok...?"

WH

It was morning when Ken knocked on her door.

"Sophie, you're going to be late."

No response. He sighed and then let himself in. There was a huge lump under the covers. He surmised she was in a fetal position. He put the glass and aspirin down on the side table before sitting down next to her. The lump squeezed into a smaller form.

"Is this about last night?" He heard a sniffle under the blanket. "Sophie," he shook his head a little, "there's no need to cry. It's been kind of stressful lately. I get it."

"I'm not crying," came her muffled response.

"I can hear you sniffling."

She pulled the cover down, showing her red swollen nose. "I got a cold."

"Oh no..."

"The preview is tonight." She pulled a tissue out of her box and blew on it. "My pieces aren't done. But I don't wanna get snot on the clothes."

"Well, can't Sarah finish up and then you rest up for tonight?"

"But she still has her pieces."

He grabbed her cell phone. "Try."

Sophie blinked hard at the phone and then started texting. "I can't imagine her being done with-" her phone chimed back. "She said she can do it."

"See? Now you can sleep." Ken stood up. "You want something hot to drink?"

She nodded her head. When he left the room, she turned onto her side. Thank God she got a cold or else they'd be discussing something else. She smacked her face with her hand in remembrance. Ken came back shortly. She took the mug silently.

"Do you need me to stay home too?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead. "Text me if you need me."

"Ken."

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry about last night." She bit her bottom lip. "I know I was the one making moves but I...I want a proper, magical wedding night. It's what I've always wanted for us."

Even though her brother changed, she didn't want to.

Not like that.

"So do I need to add rainbows and unicorns to our _magical_ night?"

She flushed a little. "Shut up."

"Or maybe fairies."

"Ken!"

He grinned at her. "I want that too." He grabbed the doorknob. "My sweet, hot bride."

She threw a pillow in his direction. It hit the closed door.

WH

WH

WH

AN: Poor Sophie with a nasty cold.


	7. Chapter 7

WH

WH

WH

A slightly less sniffling Sophie darted about the house, trying to gather everything she'd need.

"Purse, heels, tissues -" she popped a cough drop into her mouth, "Cell..."

She nodded to herself and opened the door to leave. She nearly closed it when she recalled something vital. With a sigh to herself, she pushed the door open again.

"Keys!"

Tonight wasn't going to be her best. She just knew it. With a long breath out, she sat in the car feeling melancholy. There was one person she could count on when she was feeling like this. She hit her speed dial and waited.

"I need you to say something encouraging."

Ken chuckled a little on the other end. _"Still have the sniffles huh?"_

"That's not helping."

 _"Only losers fail. And you're not a loser."_

"Slightly harsh."

 _"We're all winners."_

"And now too childish."

 _"There's nothing to fear but fear itself."_

"Now you're just quoting things."

 _"We are the champions, my friend."_

"That's _Queen_." She rolled her eyes a little. "You're ridiculous."

 _"Love you too."_

She smiled a little. "See you afterwards?"

 _"Maybe not frozen yogurt tonight. You're sick."_

"I'm feeling better."

 _"As your nurse, I say no."_

"And as my future husband to be?"

 _"Still no. But there's a café next door."_

"I can do that."

 _"Leon and Sora are going tonight right? We should invite them."_

"But it's our tradition."

 _"Which can stand to include your brother and his companion this time."_

"...Companion? Really?"

 _"I can't see your brother calling her his girlfriend."_

"True."

 _"I gotta go. Don't forget to invite them!"_

"Yeah yeah."

She shouldn't have called him.

WH

Sophie arrived early to help set up.

Their boutique was one of many in the downtown Cape Mary shopping area dedicated to local, home grown businesses versus retail chains. Each season the participating owners chip in to rent a ballroom at a local hotel. It is there that the preview night is held and investors are invited to get a chance to participate in the auction after all the boutiques reveal their new line up. Bidders are given notecards to mark which numbered outfit they are interested in. They bid to be the first customer to wear that particular outfit. The amount paid per outfit is typically much higher than the actual price.

But there were people that wanted to be the first of their favorite boutique.

Sophie quickly brought her tissue up to her nose. It wasn't running as much, but she was still not up to full health. She was going to have to thank Ken for leaving the stew in the crockpot before going to work. Slow cooked chicken soup was just what she needed. She half waved to some other boutiques, eventually getting to the back. The area was divided by several partitions. Sophie navigated around the racks of clothes and tables of accessories.

"I'm here!"

She had been expecting their area to be chaotic without her there. Sarah was typically too relaxed about it, leaving Sophie as the one stressing out and making sure everyone was ready on time. Unsurprisingly, Sarah was sitting against a small table enjoying a cup of tea.

"Sophie darling! Are you feeling better?"

"Just enough." Sophie shrugged off her purse and coat. "But don't worry, I'll get everyone on schedule."

Sarah merrily laughed at that. "We're doing just fine."

"I'm sure."

Sarah always thought they were. Sophie went behind their partition to organize the models only to see that they were already moving and dressing. She looked at them carefully. Hair and makeup were done. It was just about getting the outfits on them. They were ahead of schedule. Sarah came over to see if anything was wrong.

"Wow Sarah. You got it going."

"Mm. Not me darling."

Sarah gestured to the makeup table. A certain redhead was sitting there getting ready. She was tapping her foot to the music as the makeup artist did her eyes.

 _'Cause baby you're a firework!_

 _Come on let your colors burst...'_

"The music's too loud."

Sora opened her eyes and turned her head. "Sophie!" She turned her iPhone down with a smile. "I was afraid we weren't going to see you tonight!"

"...We?"

An alarm went off from her phone, pausing the music. Sora stood up suddenly and clapped her hands.

"Alright ladies! twenty minutes until inspection!"

Sophie turned to Sarah. "You put her in charge?"

"I napped longer than I was supposed to." Sarah shrugged. "We're lucky Sora was here to step in."

Sophie frowned. "My workload tired you out. Sarah, I'm sorry I-"

"Oh posh!" Sarah patted her hand. "None of that now. We're designing partners."

Sora called out. "Sarah!"

"Be there love!"

Sarah handed Sophie her tea cup. Sophie watched as Sarah fussed with Sora's hair, getting the crinkled red locks pinned where she wanted them to be.

"Miss Sophie?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Which shawl goes with my gown again?"

She put the tea cup down to get to work.

WH

After work, Leon came over to watch his sister's boutique.

He sat in the front with a bouquet of pink and white flowers on his lap. He nursed a glass of champagne while Ken took small bites out of his already small shrimp puff. Ken's shift had just ended, forcing him to come in his scrubs. Needless to say, he felt severely underdressed.

"It's been a while since you've attended one of these right?"

Leon inclined his head. Alice and Kalos were old friends from high school. After the divorce it was a bit strained for Leon to come, having Kalos as a reminder of the woman he was no longer married to. But that was two years ago. Back then, he wasn't strong enough to come.

Ken finished his snack. "Sophie tells me Sora's modeling tonight."

"Yes."

"Has she done this before?"

"She did a pageant in her home town."

Ken smiled. "She won, right?"

"No."

"Really?"

"She placed fourth in the flower arranging. Then over whipped the matcha in the tea ceremony."

"...What?"

Leon lightly shrugged. "Sora often compares her home town to the feudal era."

"Oh." Ken tilted his head. "So it must not have been in the city."

"I imagine not."

Ken looked at his watch. They still had time to talk.

"So why'd she choose France?"

Leon withheld the urge to sigh, having seen the time. There was still four minutes left.

"Her friend moved there first to become a hair stylist."

Ken grinned. "Did the friend do your hair?"

"Yes."

For the first time, Ken felt comfortable with Leon. This was the most his soon to be brother-in-law had ever said without a snide remark or hidden look of disapproval. He sat back in ease. Sora seemed to be a safe topic to engage in. He was going to take advantage of this.

"So how long is Sora's visit?"

"It's not a visit."

"Oh, then is she getting a place here or..."

And then the ease disappeared with Leon's steady gaze. The answer to that query was obvious, given how...comfortable the two were with each other. Ken knew Sophie wouldn't like the news he had to tell her. But she would then ask him what he told her brother about the situation. If he said he did nothing...Ken cleared his throat, not entirely excited what he had to say next.

"Moving in together. That's a little...fast?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Asking." Ken sat up. "You've known each other for less than a year. Sophie and I went out for at least two before we decided to get married."

"I recall you two moving in together while I was away."

A little off topic...But. "It's only been three weeks."

"Regardless, you did not consult with me."

"I haven't done anything Sophie didn't want to."

"Unsurprisingly," Leon dryly replied, "that doesn't console me."

"We sleep in different rooms," Ken argued.

"Under the same roof."

Ken grit his teeth a little in anger. "Why hold her to standards you don't even hold yourself to?"

Leon's eyes chilled. Ken swallowed hard.

"That was - I shouldn't have said that."

"It would be wise if you moved," Leon curtly clipped.

"...Out of the house or -"

"The seat."

Ken relaxed a little, but barely. "It would be a good idea." He crossed his arms to hide how fast his fear filled heart was going. "But I won't." Pause. "I shouldn't have said what I did, but I do have a point. You know I do."

The lights flickered. Leon looked forward as the Boss came on the catwalk to announce the start of the show, Sarah and Sophie standing on either side of him. Sophie gave a wave to both of them.

"We present to you all our summer collection with a day and night theme. The day wear created by our own Ms. Sarah Dupont and the evening wear by Ms. Sophie Oswald. The swimwear is a combination of the two."

People clapped. Leon kept his eyes on the catwalk.

He owed Ken no explanations of his relationship with Sora. It didn't affect him directly. In the middle of the show, his eyes slid over to Ken. It wasn't Ken that needed the answer.

He turned forward again.

WH

WH

WH

AN: Tension between in-laws!


	8. Chapter 8

WH

WH

WH

The last boutique was on.

Ken led the way to the back. It had been a while since Leon attended or else he wouldn't have felt comfortable following Ken. They found Sarah first and then Sophie. She was blowing her nose as Ken came up to her. Quickly she pumped the hand sanitizer next to her and then hugged him back.

"Your gowns are gorgeous as always."

"Don't kiss me," she turned her head in time for Ken to get her cheek. "I got nasty germs."

"Congratulations Sophie."

She smiled wide as Leon handed her the bouquet. "Leon, you didn't have to-oo-achoo!" She practically pushed the flowers into Ken's hands as she blew into her tissue. "It's my nose, I swear." She sneezed again, feeling her nose about to drip. "Excuse me."

She went off to find the bathroom. Ken and Leon stood together for one second and then parted in different directions - Ken back to Sarah and Leon further in to find Sora.

One of the male models from another boutique was talking with her. She was wearing the second summer outfit from Sarah's daytime designs, consisting of a short beige dress with beige embroidery. The thin straps of the dress could be seen as the dark blue fringed poncho slid off her shoulders just enough. Her lace up corked wedges gave her calves a lovely shape. He got closer, hearing her laugh as she played with her long necklace. He came up to her. She turned her sweet face to him.

"Leon," she smiled.

Without warning she kissed Leon open mouthed. A little wide eyed, he stared at her lowered lashes as her tongue wrecked havoc. In the corner of his eye, he saw the male model walk off. She pulled away in a lingering kiss, lightly dragging his bottom lip towards her before releasing it. Calmly, she plucked a tissue from the box.

She rubbed the lipstick off of his lips. "That pervert wouldn't back off."

"I thought your laughter sounded strained."

"I was just about to strangle him with my necklace."

"You could have been blunt."

"Oh I would have. But I'm representing your sister's company." She sighed long, leaning against him. "I don't like being civil."

"The sacrifice is appreciated."

"I saw you with flowers earlier." She looked up at him with a bat of her lashes. "Do I get any?"

From his coat pocket, he pulled out a tiger lily.

"My favorite," she smiled and tucked it behind her ear.

"There are more flowers at home."

She bit her lip playfully. "Red roses?"

"However did you guess?" he murmured amusedly.

"Well," she put her arms around his neck, "seeing as I was _forced_ to go to bed alone _and_ woke up alone -"

"I asked, not forced," he cut in. "I needed to catch up at work."

"-you _have_ to make up for that."

"I promised you the weekend." He brought his hand up to trace her cheek. "The weekend started when I clocked out."

"Hm," she rubbed her nose against his. "But I'm not clocked out."

"You are done."

"There's the auction afterwards. I have to model this outfit when it comes up."

He looked down at her and then turned her around.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as she played along.

"Perusing the merchandise."

"I'm not up for auction." Her finger snuck under his collar to swirl his chest hair. "But for you, maybe we can come to an agreement." She leaned in close to murmur in his ear. "Off the books."

"How unprofessional."

"So no deal?"

"...I did not say that."

"The auction will tell me what I want to know." She nipped his ear lightly. "Good bye, _Monsieur_ Oswald."

The male model walked away from the partition.

WH

Sophie and Sarah looked over the auction order.

Each boutique chose one outfit per category. For their shop, they had three categories, so they had submitted three outfits for the auction. The limit was there to prevent the night from going on too long. Investors were more than welcomed to talk to the shop owners and make requests for any of the outfits desired that were not put on auction. But the auctioned items would not be available until they were in the stores.

"After this one is our midnight blue gown from the evening wear, the sea green swimsuit, and then the boho daytime beige dress."

"Boho is such a weird word."

Sarah looked over Sophie. "You can go home darling."

"I'm fine."

"You're practically falling asleep on your feet." Sarah peered around the catwalk to stare intensely at Ken in the front row. "Just give me a moment to summon your chariot."

"Sarah, that face is going to creep him out."

"As long as it gets his attention."

"I don't thin-think...achoo!"

"Oh he's looking now!" Sarah waved frantically. "Good plan sweet pea."

"That wasn't on purpose," was Sophie's miserable reply.

Ken came up. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie needs to go home. She's at death's door as we speak."

"It's just a cold!"

"But she brought her car," Ken murmured.

"Hmm. I'm not certain she can leave it here..." Sarah caught movement behind them, seeing their models come around. "Sora dear!"

"Oh no," Sophie muttered into her tissue. "Do we even know if she can drive?"

"Shush. That's just the illness talking," Sarah tutted before turning to Sora. "Did you drive here?"

"No I got a taxi. I don't have my American licen-"

"Shh! Don't tell me that bit," Sarah cut in. "We need someone to drive Sophie's car back to her house. Ken's taking her home, poor thing. Can you do this?"

"Of course!"

Sarah turned back to Sophie and Ken. "Sora can do it."

"You know we heard you two talking," Sophie muttered flatly. "Including the part where Sora doesn't have a license to -"

"I heard none of that!" Sarah covered her ears. "You're leaving and going straight to bed!"

"I'll drive real slow," Sora reassured them.

Ken got her coat and handed Sora the key. "I'll text you the address."

"We can't seriously be doing this," Sophie bemoaned when they were a safe distance away.

"She said she'll go slowly."

"But what's her definition of slow?"

"What?"

"...Nothing."

It wasn't like she had any other options.

Sophie taken care of, Sarah went back to the program. She checked over the models, fussed with hair and the draping of cloth. It had to look fabulous. If it was sloppy the bidders might change their minds. With Sophie's wedding next weekend, she wanted to make sure they got big bonuses.

"Is everything set?"

Sarah straightened up. "Kalos. I've barely seen you all eve-" The words stayed in her throat when she saw the blonde on his arm. "Ms. Benoit. I didn't know you were coming."

"I wasn't going to. But then Kalos sent me a few photos of the event," she shrugged lightly. "I couldn't resist." She looked over the models and then pointed at the beige dress. "I think I'll bid on that one."

All eyes were on Sora. She blinked at the sudden attention but smoothly shook it off.

"It's very comfortable."

"Do you mind if I feel it?"

"Not at all."

Ms. Benoit detached from Kalos to feel the material. "I was afraid of the fringe being rough."

"It's super soft."

Sarah grabbed Kalos' arm to whisper roughly.

"Has old age finally addled your brain? _"_

Kalos quirked a brow. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Inviting _her!"_ She softly hissed. "When you knew I invited her ex! And she is now talking to her ex's current _lover._ I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"I was not aware of Miss Sora's connection." He got his arm back from Sarah. "In any case, they are all adults."

She grabbed his arm again. "Don't tell her."

"Which her?"

"Both."

"Ms. Dupont," Kalos sighed. "I am here on business. As are all of us." He looked around the area. "Where's Ms. Oswald?"

"Ken took her home. She was about to faint from battling her disease."

"Is the condition bad?" Alice came back to Kalos' side.

"A cold," Kalos clarified.

"Is that all?" Alice laughed. "Here I thought she was terminally ill."

The two left to sit in the audience. Sarah bit her nail when Leon saw them. He turned forward again. She visibly sighed. Someone touched her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Sorry Sarah."

"Oh, Sora. You little bugger."

"Nervous huh? I can understand."

"I don't think that you do."

"It can't be easy to see."

Sarah frowned a little. "See what?"

"A man you like doting on another woman."

"Doting? _Kalos?_ " She laughed freely. "I don't think so."

Sora gave her a small smile. "I could be wrong."

Sarah pursed her lips as Sora walked back to the other models. She knew she wasn't subtle about showing interest in Kalos. But was Kalos paying special attention to Alice because they were friends or was something else at play? He didn't like being touched. Yet he let Alice loop her arm through his and invaded his personal bubble quite easily. Was it why he was no longer showing interest in her?

Sarah gripped the clipboard to her chest.

Then she heard the auctioneer mention their boutique.

WH

WH

WH


	9. Chapter 9

WH

WH

WH

"Sora love you're up!" Sarah grabbed her arm.

Quickly Sora went up the short steps to the catwalk and then calmed down her walking speed. She lifted her head up proudly, strutting the catwalk again to remind the bidders of the outfit. She turned, giving a saucy smile to Leon over her shoulder before turning completely around and staying at the end of the catwalk. That saucy smile was left to each person's imagination for whom it was intended for.

The auctioneer started the bid. "$200. Do I hear 200?"

Someone rose their hand. "Double that for 400. Do I hear 500? 550 in the back. 600-I see 800 from the gentleman in the front. Do I - 1,000 for the lady in the back. 1,100? Do I see - 1,500 from the gentleman on the left."

Sora spotted the 'gentleman' on the left and nearly shuddered. It was the perverted model from earlier. Apparently opposing boutiques were allowed to bid. She was only aware that a boutique couldn't bid on their own items to drive up a cost. It wouldn't be very fair. The lady in the back was the Ms. Benoit from earlier. And then of course, Leon was the gentleman in the front. A couple of others placed bids every so often.

"3,000."

Sora blinked at the number. People were dropping off. She couldn't blame them.

"4,500."

She withheld the urge to wince. Leon was still bidding.

"5,600."

She looked at Leon, trying to convey to him to stop bidding. She was just flirting earlier.

"7,850!"

Was it normal for a dress like this to be so high?

WH

" _$10,125_ ," Sora whispered in French as he wrote the check " _...are you out of your mind?"_

Leon handed over the check to the auctioneer. _"I thought you wanted it."_

 _"Not for 10 grand."_ She kept the smile on her face as she murmured, _"You do know what I have planned for us regardless of the outcome of the bid, right?"_ She handed him the box with the outfit. _"I was_ _not_ _serious about trading my body for that dress."_

He looked at her in amusement. _"You are aware that the auctioneer is French, correct?"_

 _"French-Canadian,"_ the man corrected without blinking an eye.

 _"One guy hears this...fine."_ Sora waved off. _"The whole room is another matter."_

"Leon."

Sora saw his back stiffen just a little.

"I did not expect to see you here."

"I must congratulate you on the dress." Alice leaned in for a loose embrace. "Though I do not think it will fit your shoulders."

He looked at her with thinly veiled annoyance. It was like her to beat around the bush instead of asking directly what she wanted. Once he saw her wordplay as charming, but only for a short time. His eyes briefly darted to Sora. It was one of the thing he liked about Sora. She did not disguise her feelings.

Alice caught his eye movement. She turned to look at the redhead and then back to Leon.

"You cannot mean her."

Sora frowned a little. "Why does it matter if it is what he means?"

Alice arched a sculpted eyebrow and then turned her head. "Men always go to a younger woman after a divorce. I made the mistake to think you were different, Leon."

"Leon can do what he wants."

Alice turned fully towards Sora.

"I'm afraid we've not been properly introduced. I am Alice Benoit, formerly Oswald."

The name made her heart stop a beat, but she stuck her hand out anyways.

"Sora. The new woman in Leon's life."

"Until he realizes what he's doing."

"We owe you no answers," Leon dryly murmured.

Sora had heard about Alice. It only made her squeeze her hand harder.

Alice wretched her sore hand free. "You cannot offer him much."

"Happiness. Affection. Attention. Mind blowing sex, just to list a few."

"Sora-"

"No class," Alice snubbed. "I'm not surprised."

"No shame," Sora retorted back easily. "For a woman that tries to come back after a divorce."

The bit of crazy that Leon spoke of started to enter Alice's eyes. He recognized it, quickly getting in between to grab Alice's arm. Sora stared at the long painted nails just inches from her face.

"You're going home," he murmured to Alice. He then turned to the perverted model hovering nearby. "You're never approaching Sora again if you want your nose to stay straight." With Alice's move to attack Sora, Kalos caught wind of the commotion. He came up to get Alice. The model made himself scarce. Sora stood in front of Leon. Leon grabbed the dress box he had put down. "You're wearing this tonight."

She took the box without argument. "I'm so hot for you right now."

"The drive will be quicker if you take 11th instead of 8th."

" _Qui Monsieur,_ " she said with sass.

* * *

Sora changed before getting in Sophie's car.

She knew she'd want to just jump him once she got home. She turned the a/c up, feeling her face still flushed from thinking about what Leon did at the preview night. The guys back home had been rough and completely not the type to ever say that they loved a woman. It wouldn't be seen as manly while the woman's love would be expected as well as her compliance in everything.

She hated that.

It wasn't a matter of being a 'silent type,' 'sporty type,' 'smooth talker type' or whatever other 'types' there were out there. She just needed someone honest. Someone who wasn't afraid to tell her how much she meant to him. And he needed to be okay with her arguing her point if she thought he was mistaken. He didn't have to agree to it. Coming up with a compromise was something she could live with as long as she was heard.

She didn't want anything less than that.

Her gps told her she was here. She was sure she sped the whole way despite having promised to go slow. The front bumper scraped the sidewalk as she pulled in the driveway too fast. She winced. If it was badly scratched she would pay for it.

"Ok."

She grabbed her bag and locked the car. Taking a quick look at the bumper she nodded to herself. It wasn't really visible. Mostly on the underside that nobody typically looked at. As fast as she could in wedges, she jogged up to their mailbox and put the key in an envelope. She turned around to get to the car...when she realized she was dropping off the car she rode in.

"Shoot!"

She walked away from the front door to call. "Leon don't disrobe yet. You need to pick me up."

 _"Ah, you have no ride back."_

"Yeah." She smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

 _"It is a pity. Good thing I realized the problem."_

"...Are you here already?"

 _"Perhaps."_

She went to the sidewalk to look for his car. "I don't see you."

 _"Go to the street light on your left."_

She walked over to it. "I still don't - "

 _"There's something on the floor."_

She bent down to pick it up, her rear sticking up in the air. "It's just a leaf."

 _"My mistake. Circle around the pole."_

She started to walk around it.

 _"Not like that."_

She blinked at his low tone and then impishly smiled. She put the phone on speaker and slipped it into her bra. She walked around the pole, adding a swing to her hips.

 _"Without the poncho."_

She took off the poncho slowly, putting it on the grass. Then she stepped in front of the pole. Her knees bent as she lowered. Her hands grazed it as she went down. She heard his hum of approval before she straightened up again.

"Let me see you."

She waited. Just when it didn't seem like he would do it, she heard his voice over the phone.

 _"Your right."_

She looked over to another street light on the other side of the street.

"You told me to walk in the wrong direction."

 _"My mistake."_

She crossed her arms. "It's your turn, Magic Mike."

 _"I do not know the reference."_

She smiled wide. "Get me hot again."

He took his coat off with his back to her view. She leaned back against the pole. She loved his broad shoulders and that narrow waist of his...She bit her fingernail.

"Turn around so I can see your face." He did, and what a face it was. "Do a sexy spin."

He grabbed the pole and then paused. _"Does it matter which leg I use?"_

"Why would I know?"

She saw him shrug. She bit back a laugh as he attempted to spin.

 _"I did not do that correctly."_

"Says who?"

 _"Your laughter."_

She did laugh at that. "Let's just say that pole dancing isn't your strong point."

He shook his head. _"I'm coming over."_

"We'll see if I stay put."

 _"You will."_

He hung up the phone. She watched as he grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulder. Then he strode over to her. She was still making up her mind when he reached her.

"Hey."

"Hello."

He grabbed her poncho and offered it to her. She took it with a smile. Their fingers grazed. She looked up just as he looked back. Her body got hot again. By the way he leaned her against the light pole, she figured he did too. Her poncho fell back on the grass with his coat. Her fingers grasped his short hair tightly as they kissed.

"We need to go home."

* * *

Red rose petals led up the staircase.

They led to a bedroom full of music and sound. By the bedside table was a dozen lush roses. Sora could still smell them even now as they kissed repeatedly.

' _How do we fall in love,_

 _harder than a bullet could hit ya?'_

She ran her nose along his jaw before kissing it.

' _Don't you say, don't you say it._

 _One breath, and it'll just break'_

He turned his head to face her, seeing her clouded eyes and sweaty hair. His eyelids lowered as he felt her fingers grazing his skin. He murmured the words against her soft lips, letting her feel each motion of his mouth.

"Je t' aime."

Her lashes fluttered as his lips tickled hers. She slid her fingers into his hair, pressing him against her as she kissed him hard. She could practically taste the emotion in his mouth as he reciprocated. He gripped the sheets near her as he felt her arch into him. He let out a soft chuckle before answering her flirtation with a roll of his own. Her head fell back against the pillow as he repeated that motion. His hands drifted down her legs, raising them up. She complied with his silent request, wrapping her legs around him. Her eyes closed on their own as he made love to her.

"Oh Leon..."

Alice was a fool to give up a man like him.

WH

WH

WH

AN: More on SxL I know. I can't stay away from them. XD

Song: River by Bishop Briggs


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I've decided to just make a note that French speech will be in italics. It kind of cuts into the story when I have to add, "she said in French." It's not as smooth. Since I made Sora fluent in French I want to do that. If anyone speaks something other than French or English, then I will say what language it is.

 _"I'm speaking French."_

"This is in English."

WH

WH

WH

Sophie waited outside of her favorite brunch place for a short while until her table was ready.

Her nose was finally not running like a waterfall but she hoped the cold medicine lasted long enough for her to meet with her friend. The server came over with her hot tea. She knew it was a warm day but her cold begged to differ. She thanked her server and then lightly sneezed into her napkin.

"Hello Sophie."

She smiled at the newcomer. "I feel like it's been ages since we've seen each other."

Alice removed her sunglasses and put them into her purse. She had reached out to Sophie earlier in the week to meet up on the weekend. Before the divorce, the two of them used to hang out often. Afterwards...Sophie thought it would be insensitive to do so. Not until some more time passed. Alice had expressed her understanding.

"It has been. Have you ordered yet?"

"Just the tea." She unfolded her menu as Alice did. "So how are you? Last I heard, you were taking a trip to your family's cabin."

"Yes I did. I needed to refocus myself. Decide what I want. Also did plenty of nature walks."

"That sounds lovely."

"It was."

They chatted a little more. Sophie found her smile widening. For the life of her, she didn't understand what went wrong between her brother and Alice. But talking with her now made her realize how much she missed Alice's company. They discussed the wedding plans and how she was going to do her hair. Then the rehearsal dinner came up. An idea popped into Sophie's head.

"You should come to the rehearsal dinner."

Alice gave her a shake of the head. "That's sweet, but there's a reason why I'm not going to the wedding."

"Leon should be over it. He actually has a girlfriend now."

Never mind that Sophie had doubts about her. But if that was the only reason why Alice felt like she couldn't attend, she could omit certain information for now.

"Yes. I heard." Alice looked around. "Where's our server?"

"She's Darla, the one with the black hair in a bun and a red bow on the side of her - "

"Darla," Alice called out. " _Darla._ Ah, here she comes."

Darla came over and addressed Alice first, seeing that she was the newcomer.

"Welcome. What can I get you to drink?"

Alice looked up from the menu. "I'll have a non fat vanilla latte with soy milk and a caramel drizzle - sugar free."

Darla paused in writing. "So you do want sugar."

"No, I want vanilla and caramel. No sugar. Or I'll get it remade."

"Ok. I'll go put this in -"

"We're ready to order," Alice cut in while looking at the menu. "I'll take the half salad, half sandwich. Caesar with no dressing or croutons. Then the turkey breast on whole wheat, pickles and tomato on the side..." she looked up at Darla. "I want to substitute the mayo with hummus."

"We have a wrap similar to the sandwich you're ordering -

"Do you have hummus?"

"...We have jalapeno, parsley, and sun dried tomato."

"No regular? Then just forget the hummus."

"Ok. And for you?"

Sophie blinked at that. She had been too caught up in Alice's ordering to look.

"Uh...just the French toast special. Could I have light whip cream?"

"Certainly. Anything else?"

"No," Alice briskly answered.

Darla left. Sophie leaned over to Alice.

"There's a turkey wrap similar to the sandwich you were trying to adjust."

"Really?" Alice looked at the wraps and tutted. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Well she was trying to, but you kept -"

"No matter. I want bread, not a wrap."

"-interrupting." Sophie sighed to herself. If it was her, she would have just ordered the wrap instead of trying to change the preset order. But that was how she was. She didn't like troubling people. "You said you heard about Leon's girlfriend. From where?"

"Oh that's right you went home early. I came by the preview night."

"You did? You should have told me you were coming!"

"So you could suffer through your nasty cold? No, Sophie. That would not have been pleasant for anyone. Not that it was a pleasant encounter."

"Did something happen?"

Alice hummed. "The new girl seemed nice enough. Pretty as well. But I worry for Leon."

"Alice, just tell me what happened."

Alice leaned forward. "Guess who bought Sarah's Boho dress for over ten thousand dollars?"

"Please tell me it wasn't my brother."

"I cannot tell you that."

Sophie groaned. "I knew it."

"During the catwalk she had been goating him to get it when earlier I spied her flirting with a male model. She's quite shameless."

"Oh lord." Sophie covered her face. "It was stupid of me to have invited her."

"You have to be careful with women like that - if you can even label them as 'women.'"

"Vultures," Sophie muttered under her breath.

"They get what they can out of a relationship and then leave."

"You're not making me feel better."

"It's not a happy situation."

"At this rate, she'll leave him with nothing."

"Unless you get rid of her early enough."

"...How?"

"Tell him what is happening. He's caught up in the thick of it."

"Will you be there with me?"

"No, Sophie. This has to come from you. He cares what you think."

Darla came over with Alice's drink. She took one look at it and handed it back.

"I said no sugar."

"There isn't any-"

"You added whipped cream."

Darla visibly took a breath in. "It says it comes with it on the menu."

"I do _not_ care. Take it off."

Darla walked off with the mug. Sophie winced a little, telling Darla "thank you" for the service.

Sophie couldn't remember if Alice was typically like this.

WH

They had woken up late afternoon.

It took Leon some time to unearth the large hammock from the garage and then to set up the stand on the large shaded patio out back. While Leon did that, Sora fixed up some refreshing mint cucumber water in a pitcher. By the time he was finished, he was sweaty from the endeavor which prompted her to follow him into the shower.

Then they were ready to come back outside.

In addition to bringing pillows, Sora brought one of his books of French poetry from his shelf. She lay next to him in her undies and an unbuttoned shirt. He had a loose shirt on with shorts. There was nowhere they needed to go nor were they expecting any visitors.

It was a lazy day for them.

A breeze came by. She closed her eyes as Leon finished a poem. She loved how he took his time to read the passage, letting certain words roll out naturally and unrushed. She sighed when his rumbling voice stopped. He looked through the small book, trying to see what else to read.

"You left France too soon," she murmured softly.

He hummed in agreement. "Some of my best memories are from my childhood."

His family moved to be there for his aunt. She had fallen in love with an American and moved. His mother felt the loss of her presence most acutely but put up with it. Until his aunt was abandoned, then diagnosed with a terminal illness. His mother wasn't the same when his aunt passed away. Though neither were Sophie and him after their parents' accident.

He found a poem and then handed it to her. "Here."

"But I like hearing you read," she pouted.

"I've read plenty."

She tsked but took the book anyways. "Rêvé Pour l'hiver. A Dream for Winter by Arthur Rimbaud."

 _"In the winter, we will leave in a small pink railway carriage_  
 _with blue cushions..._ _A nest of mad kisses lies i_ _n each soft corner."_

She smiled when he kissed her forehead.

 _"You will close your eyes in order not to see through the glass,_  
 _the evening shadows making faces._ _"_

His fingers grazed her belly.

 _"Then you will feel your cheek scratched..."_

She jerked a little when she felt him nip her cheek.

 _"A little kiss, like a mad spider, will run around your neck..."_

She giggled as he placed short, small kisses on her neck.

 _"And you will say to me: 'Get it!' as you bend your neck -"_

Her neck arched a little as his kisses went down her throat. She had to lift her arm to accommodate Leon's new position.

 _"And we will take a long time to find that creature -"_ she paused as he nuzzled her breastbone while his fingers skirted up her side. _"Which travels a great deal..."_

The book slipped out of her hand as his mouth made its way back up to hers. She kissed him, her leg getting in between his. Her fingers slipped under his shirt, she heard his quiet breath deepen. Having sex on a swaying hammock was tricky, but still possible. She dug her teeth into his shirt as the thrills ran through her. He stayed where he was, wrapped up around her with his face against her soft hair.

"You're warm," she murmured against his chest.

"So are you."

She nipped his collarbone playfully. They laid quietly for a moment, half undressed.

"How do I make you feel?"

He shifted a little. "Snug."

"Not like that." Her finger made figure eights along his bicep. "You know what I'm asking."

"Alive." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Happy." His eyes drifted to his shorts on the ground. "I have something for you."

She followed his gaze. Her eyes widened upon seeing a velvet square peeking out of his pocket.

"Leon, we talked about this."

"We did. But I don't think it is an issue."

"The timing's not right."

"Changes like these are timeless."

She sighed loudly. "You're not listening to me." She pushed at his shoulder. "Move off so you can think straight."

"That will not make a difference."

"Like you would have brought this up if we hadn't had sex just now."

"The box has been in my shorts since yesterday afternoon."

"...I'm sorry." Pause. "But my decision still stands. Which is what _we_ decided on before arriving in Cape Mary."

He pulled away from her and grabbed his shorts. She felt empty, watching him pull away from her. She sat up and kissed the peeking of skin along the back of his nape.

"Leon, don't take it like that. We agreed."

"I know," he murmured quietly.

"It doesn't change anything."

"...No. It doesn't."

"Leon-"

He slipped off of the hammock. She grabbed his hand tightly, yanking him back down. He grunted as the hammock forced him off his feet. His legs awkwardly hung in the air. Her hands cradled his face as she looked down at him. Her eyes were watery. He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub off some of the wetness on her cheek.

"Seven years were with Alice," he murmured. "I'm tired of wasting time."

"We still would have had to wait." She gave him a half smile. "I didn't move out of Japan until I was seventeen. Even then you would have been in America, not France." She kissed the tip of his nose. "The timing of our meeting was as it should have been."

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Time should move faster."

"I want it to be slow." She slipped her hand slowly down his chest. "Or else we'll miss something."

He half opened his eyes. "Like the unpacked boxes in the living room?"

"Speaking of, wanna help me unpack?"

"Is this an option or are you telling me what I'm doing?"

She merely smiled widely. "We can shower afterwards."

He slowly blinked at her. He knew she was aware of the sight she made with water streaming down her curvy body. The way she parted her lips in delight as she relished the feeling of her hair being scrubbed...No sane man would deny an opportunity to shower with this petite beauty. His decision was decided for him the moment she mentioned showering.

They both knew it.

WH

WH

WH

AN: I skipped a couple of lines of the poem so it wouldn't be too long. I found the translation online. The idea of Leon reading poetry was too good to pass on. XD


	11. Chapter 11

WH

WH

WH

Saturday for May was not a rest day.

She didn't call Jerry yet. She swirled her glass of alcohol as Yuri poured himself a glass next to her. She idly looked out the loft windows, seeing the city. There were only a couple of clouds that spoiled the otherwise clear blue sky.

"I'm surprised to see you back, given last time."

She stood up to walk to the window. "I'm not the type to sleep over."

Yuri shook his head as she opened a window. Strands of her long hair fluttered in the light wind. With her creamy skin and blue eyes she made a pretty sight, that much he could admit. It was when she talked that slightly ruined the image. But it wasn't a complete turn off - it merely added spice to the initial image. She turned back around to look at him.

"I saw the money."

He paused in drinking for half a second and then continued.

"I'm going on vacation."

She rolled her eyes. "Only an idiot would believe that."

He leaned back on the couch. "What does it matter what I do?"

She put her glass on the window sill. She walked slowly to him, straddling him. She smiled at him, running her hands through his light hair. His eyes lidded a little. He wondered if she came for an afternoon tryst. She made to kiss him, making him lean in. But she pulled up before kissing him, sharply pulling his hair. He grunted as his head was forced back. Her smile was sharp.

"A considerable amount of money went missing during Mr. Oswald's France trip."

"And I've been working tirelessly to find - nnh..." he winced as she tugged his hair.

"I could have just turned in your sorry ass."

"Then why didn't you?"

She sighed long. "I'm not in love with you." She got off of him. "We had a moment."

"You have eyes on Leon." He half grinned when she gave him a glance. "But you're not done with me."

"Depends." She went back to the window sill to get her glass. "Talk."

He had the distinct impression that she would have made a good interrogator.

"First off, I _borrowed_ it. The money you found is what I've recouped."

She gave him a flat look. "But have you recouped all of it?"

"..."

"You're hopeless," she muttered before downing her drink. "What in the hell made you 'borrow' it in the first place?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Killian."

"You're not allowed to pull my hair for it."

"Fine, you baby."

He relaxed more with the reassurance of no physical harm. "Do you know the Hamilton Hotel chain?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Then you know the heiress, Layla Hamilton." He cleared his throat. "I was going to impress her by putting in money for their company's charity dinner."

"That's a tax write off."

"...But not the new car I got. Or suit."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "How much _more_ did you spend for the car and suit than the charity?"

"I'd rather not say."

She strode over to stand in front of him. "I'll go back on my hair pulling stance."

He put his hands up in peace. "I sold the suit and I'm in the middle of finding a buyer for the car!"

"Money was tight before." She tugged his ear hard. "You just made it even worse for the company."

"The charity money was to also help out the company!" He rubbed his ear with a frown. "Besides, I'm putting the money back as quickly as I can."

"But then Oswald's going to think the company _is_ increasing in sales but it's just the fake sales you're putting in."

"We just need a new deal and we'll be ok."

"A damn good contract." She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't get a foot in door with the Hamiltons?"

"No. I was...mistaken about Miss Hamilton."

"All of that mess and for nothing..."

"Look, we're not out of the game yet. The Poltrade's hotel chain are building new places. We had a contract to supply with the grandfather before, we just need to renew it with - Why am I telling you this? I need to discuss this with Leon."

"You haven't?!"

"Stop screaming and smacking me!"

WH

The mall was busy and loud.

Thankfully the shop Sora chose was quieter than the walkways. Leon sat on a chair near the dressing rooms. Two other men were sitting down on chairs on either side of him. There was one shopping bag by Leon's feet along with Sora's purse. The man to the right had four and the man to the left beat both of them with two large bags and several little ones. It looked like he had stuffed some other bags into the bigger ones but not all of them fit.

"Ivan!"

The two men looked at the man with all the bags. A brunette was approaching him with two new bags. Ivan sighed, grabbing all the bags and then getting onto his feet with little joy. The man left with Leon shook his head.

"Poor guy."

Leon hummed in agreement.

"You waiting on your lady?"

"Yes."

"Same. I've had to get my Jessy three different sized dresses already. What's she shopping for?"

"A new bra."

"They need a new everything." The man sighed. "I'm Zack, by the way."

"Leon."

They nodded to each other. The curtain pulled away. A blonde turned this way and that near Zack.

"How's this one?"

"Looks swell darling," Zack murmured.

"That's what you said for the last dress."

"Because I meant it."

Jessy pouted. "You are zero help. You know that right?"

She pulled the curtain closed with a huff. Zack sighed in his seat.

"I can't keep doing this," Zack rubbed his face. "She needs a girlfriend to tell her whatever crap she's trying to get out of me."

Leon quirked a brow. "Does she not have any?"

"Sure, back home. We're just passing through here."

Another curtain pulled aside. Zack and Leon were stunned silent as a grinning Sora stood out in the open with a unique bra that was designed for a plunging v cut dress and only shorts on.

"Leon, what do you think?" She wiggled in place to make sure the bra stayed up. "It does stay in place."

Leon quickly got up. "That's good."

"Definitely. There's black, white, and red," Sora continue to talk as he walked her back to the dressing room. She wagged her eyebrows. "I'm tempted to buy the red one for...other events."

"It will work for the dress."

"And the red one?"

His eyes drifted down and then back to her face.

"You know the answer to that."

She playfully winked at him. He closed the curtain and then sat back down. Zack stared at Leon for a moment.

"You lucky bastard."

People kept telling him that. Leon was aware that he was. Someone as spirited and pretty as her could have her pick in men. But Zack's comment regarding Jessy made Leon wonder. Was Sora lacking in female companionship? She had made friends with Sarah but with the preview night Sarah was busy at the boutique. He could only imagine that his sister was too. He pulled out his phone. It was the weekend though. The rehearsal dinner and wedding were coming. And then of course the bachelorette and bachelor parties even sooner. Perhaps it would be good if Sora interacted more with the women around before any of those gatherings.

It wasn't fair of him to hog her to himself.

"Your wife is good looking as well," Leon felt like he needed to say.

"She's not my wife. Just having fun, me and her. You know how it is."

Leon made some sound that was neither in agreement or disagreement - a tactic he learned early on in his career. He turned back to his phone to hit Sophie's number. The phone was just ringing when Yuri called. Leon sighed. He ended the call with his sister and picked up Yuri's waiting call.

"What is it?"

Leon listened silently. Sora came out with a smile, grabbed her purse from besides Leon and then gestured towards the register. Leon nodded his understanding before answering Yuri.

"Set up a meeting as soon as possible."

Yuri spoke some more. Leon softly sighed.

"This Sunday?"

He looked over at Sora as she stood in line by herself. He didn't like seeing her alone.

"Tell Mr. Poltrade to bring his wife. I'll be bringing a companion as well."

Yuri was complimenting him. Leon almost rolled his eyes.

"Making it a relaxed, social meeting is the point _Killian_."

Leon sometimes wondered why Yuri was still his partner. He hung up as Sora was at the register. Zack was gone already or else he would have said something to him about the 'fun' comment. Sora found him waiting near the entrance. Her smile waned a little.

"I know that face," she pointed at his mouth. "You're about to tell me something I don't want to hear."

"I have a social meeting tomorrow."

 _"You promised me the weekend."_

She tended to switch to French when she was feeling flirty or peeved. As much as he wanted it to be the former, he knew it was the latter.

 _"I want you to come with me."_

Her anger paused. _"Go where?"_

 _"The country club."_ He took her bag. _"You need golfing clothes."_

She eyed him as he opened the store door.

 _"Playing the gentleman card?"_ She leaned in close to him. _"I don't know how to golf."_

 _"I will teach you."_

 _"You like teaching me things."_ A coquettish smile appeared on her face. _"As I like teaching you."_

 _"Is that a yes?"_

 _"I'll play along this time."_ She gave him her purse. _"But I do not take broken promises lightly."_

Her face was relaxed, but her eyes were not.

 _"I cannot promise to not break another promise,"_ he murmured quietly.

" _I don't expect you to."_

He ran his finger along her cheek. _"I'll make dinner."_

She grabbed his hand. Slowly, she ran her lips along the back of his hand.

 _"That's a start."_

She then took her purse back and a bag to carry.

"What time is the meeting?"

"8:30 AM."

"On a Sunday?!"

WH

WH

WH

AN: I know...still too much SxL. XD Sorry everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

WH

WH

WH

Ken helped himself to some pancakes as Sophie dragged her feet to the kitchen table.

Sundays they always tried to have breakfast together. The other days of the week tended to be too busy for them to eat together. He smiled at her puffy bedhead as she rubbed a tissue against her nose.

"Still sick?"

She nodded her head exaggeratedly. "I was able to sleep a little last night."

"You should take more naps throughout the day."

She pulled the big mug of tea to her. "Thanks for brewing it."

"Heard you moving about upstairs." He leaned over to put some food on her plate.

"No eggs. Not that hungry."

"Your body needs it."

She half rolled her eyes as he put some scrambled eggs on her plate. She sighed, putting her arm along the table so her head could rest on it. Ken took advantage of her position and felt her forehead.

"You don't have a temperature. That's good."

She stayed with her head down on the table, just looking at Ken.

"I saw Alice yesterday."

He lifted his head up, looking away from the newspaper. He had been at work so he had not known about the pow wow.

"How was that?"

"Not as great as I thought it would be." She turned her face into her arm for a moment and then faced Ken again. "She was pretty high handed with our server."

"Mm."

"Mmm what?"

He half shrugged. "She always has been."

"No she hasn't."

"Easter luncheon of 2014."

"A lot of things were wrong with that outing. I mean honestly, who serves _rabbits_ on Easter?"

"Hare. But that's not what I meant. She sent back all of our silverware. And the menus. Then the freaking appetizers twice, first because it was too hot and then they were too cold. Let's also not forget _her_ surprise birthday party."

"She just knows what she likes."

"She kept trying to plan her own surprise party. That's not how those things work." Ken shook his head as he buttered his pancake. "I don't know how Leon put up with her for so long." He paused in thought. Maybe that was why he was always so uptight - but of course he kept that last musing to himself.

"She was cultured."

"Painfully," he made a grimace.

Sophie gave him a half glare. "She was used to living a certain way."

"By complaining all the time?"

"Ken-"

"People like that rub off on others. Honestly, if they hadn't gotten divorced, I might not have-"

"You might not have what?"

"...Let's just leave it there."

"No, now you've got my attention."

He swallowed a little and then grabbed her hand. "You know I love you."

"Get to the point."

He sighed, letting go of her hand to rub his face. "You were starting to act like Alice, alright? It was just little things, here and there, but it freaked me out 'cause you two hung out a lot. I began to wonder if...I could be with someone like that..."

She stood up slowly.

"Sophie-"

"I need the bathroom."

Ken sighed long as he watched her leave.

WH

"I hate you."

Yuri sighed as he walked besides May. "You agreed to come."

"To prevent you from making another dumbass mistake." May tripped on a pebble, inciting her anger. "Who the hell is social at this time?"

She stomped ahead, putting her in front of Yuri. The white golf skirt shaped her hips just right...

"It's cooler in the morning to golf," he absentmindedly murmured. "Otherwise the noon heat will make tempers rise...which doesn't affect you one way or another."

"Har har."

"Good morning sir. Are you a member of the club?"

"No, but I am meeting with Mr. James Poltrade out on the golf course."

"Name please?"

"Yuri Killian, plus one."

"Ah yes, I do see that on the list. If you follow me..."

They walked through the place. May eyed the finery and noted the stares. She was hot, she knew. The navy blue collared shirt contrasted nicely against her skin. But the stares were probably because she wasn't blonde haired and sporting a fake orange tan. She could feel her lips pursing a little. The vibe she was getting made her think of law school with all the trust fund kids stinking with money...

"They're out by the first hole on the green."

"I see them." Yuri tipped the lady. "Thanks."

May crossed her arms in boredom. "This place sell any alcohol?"

Yuri quirked a brow. "At this hour, probably just mimosas and bloody marys."

They walked over. Yuri shifted his golf bag a little. He could make out Leon's tall figure. Sora was in a sunny yellow outfit, taking out a club from Leon's golf bag.

"Mr. Poltrade isn't here yet?"

"No." Leon grunted as he narrowly avoided Sora's swing. "Careful."

"Whoops!" Sora laughed. "It's longer than I thought."

"That's what she said," Yuri half whispered to May with a grin.

"Tch!" May pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Juvenile."

Yuri saw the twitch of her mouth, but didn't call her out on it. "Are we staying as one party then?" he directed towards Leon.

"It's better if we do."

May yelped as Sora's club slipped out of her hands and hit May's shin.

"Watch it!"

"...But is it safe to?"

Sora was swinging too widely, making her already short golf skirt flutter higher than it should. Leon was left with no doubt as to why there was a group paused near them.

"Just a moment," Leon excused himself to stand behind Sora. "You need to relax your shoulders. Put your fingers like this..." He made her swing much smaller than she was. "You don't need to exert so much energy."

"Like this?"

He withheld a groan as she took a step back into him. She felt his silent inhale and smiled to herself. She wiped the look off and turned to look up at him with a calm, innocent look.

"Or is it more like this?"

He released an audible breath when she angled her hip into him. _"Not here."_

 _"Sadly no,"_ she eased her teasing, _"If only we were in another environment."_

"You agreed to come."

"I know." She looked up at him. "Teach me some more."

"I think you know enough."

"I'll behave. Promise."

He leaned back over her, showing her different swings.

"Mr. Killian and Mr. Oswald!"

Leon murmured something to Sora before stepping away from her. May boredly watched as Sora continued practicing the swings incorrectly. Then her eyes strayed over to Leon's navy blue polo shirt and white slacks. Yuri went with a pale lavender shirt and no hat. Leon chose one of those dorky golf hats but it didn't take away his appeal. Why did he have to look so good in everything?

"Mr. Poltrade. Mrs. Poltrade. Thank you for inviting us here."

The man was dark haired and had a black shirt with khaki pants. The woman was blonde with a white sleeveless shirt and pink skirt.

"Of course Mr. Oswald," Mr. Poltrade laughed joyously. "Golfing is only as good as its companions." He looked over at the two ladies, tipping his hat. "And what companions we have."

May stepped up, taking the lead. "May Wong."

"Ashley Poltrade."

"James Poltrade."

Sora stepped up as well. "Sora!"

Ashley sized up the redhead's attire as they shook hands. James eyed her open blouse.

"Hello there."

Ashley gave Sora a look of distaste, but only May saw it. It had only been a fleeting emotion before that fake smile was plastered on her face again. May sighed quietly. She should have declined Yuri's offer. What was she thinking?

"Shall we start then?"

"Of course."

The men grabbed their clubs. Sora made to look for one to use from Leon's bag. Ashley turned to the caddie carrying her bag.

"I have some clubs more suitable."

Seeing that the statement was directed towards her, Sora paused in looking. "That's ok. I'll just use one of Leon's."

Ashley stared at her unblinkingly. "Those clubs aren't for your hand size."

"It's not that bad. Leon's hands are slender."

It was Leon and Yuri's turns to look at Sora unblinkingly. James merely laughed at that.

"Leave the girl alone, Ashley."

May looked over at Sora. There was a flash of indignation at being called a 'girl.' May wouldn't have liked that either. She pursed her lips. She did not just agree with Sora on something.

Leon pulled out a smaller club head for her. "Remember what I showed you."

She eyed him up and down. "I remember."

He gave her a pointed look. She merely smiled.

 _"Not now, I know."_

She bent down to pick up her ball, sticking her rounded rear up in the air. Leon sighed long. Maybe bringing her was a terrible, painful mistake. On the other side of the group, May grabbed a club from Ashley's bag as a curtesy before stepping up to Yuri.

"That's the second time I've heard her introduce herself without a last name," May murmured for Yuri.

"Sora?"

May nodded pensively. "Only a ditz at a bar does that."

Yuri shrugged. "Maybe she just wants to go by first name."

"I suppose."

"But you don't believe that."

"No."

Yuri looked towards the bar, not really interested in the topic. "I'll see if they're selling beer yet."

WH

WH

WH


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the delay!

WH

WH

WH

A couple of holes in, Leon started the business talk.

May stepped up to the tee. Ashley had been talking to her but now she was busy. After coming along with James to little golfing games like these, she learned to pick out the type of people that disliked talking while hitting. She turned to see if Yuri was back from the bar but was disappointed. James and Leon were deep in conversation. That only left one person to talk with.

"Who did you come with?"

Sora had been trying to mimic May's posture. "Eh?"

Ashley sighed to herself. Silence was her worst enemy.

"Did you come with Mr. Killian or Mr. Oswald?"

"I came with Leon."

Ashley looked over at him. "I'm surprised, to say the least. You're what, 21?"

"A little older."

When that was all she said, Ashley pursed her lips a little. With no discretion, she tilted her head to look at Sora's left hand, finding it devoid of a ring. She could sense some juicy gossip. Leon Oswald was a looker, no matter what age he was - especially now that the man was no longer married.

"What are you two?"

Sora looked at her quizzically. "...Human."

Ashley was about to dismiss her as stupid, but the second she made to look away, the smile on Sora's face made her unsure if she was only playing as an idiot. "Does he come with perks?" She leaned in secretively. "James came with many."

Sora looked around them and then leaned in as well. Ashley felt the gossip in her get excited.

"He makes me strawberry roses."

"What?"

Sora went back to working on her swing. "He cooks a good salmon dinner."

Seemed like the woman needed more prodding. "And in bed?"

The redhead glanced over at Leon's back. Being with him sent her thrills like smooth, hot sake. She lightly ran her hand along her neck, feeling a little warm. Her eyes darted over to May as she hit the ball with a good 'thwak!'

"Ooo! Nice hit May!"

Ashley frowned in disappointment when Sora did not answer her. A golf cart came up with Yuri in the driver's seat. Bored with her less than thrilling conversation with Sora, Ashley walked up to him in the pretense to help with the drinks.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Poltrade."

"Ashley, please." She eyed Sora over her shoulder and then looked back at Yuri. "What's the story with the redhead?"

"Mr. Oswald met her on his vacation in France."

"So she's visiting?"

Yuri half shrugged. "She's his companion indefinitely." He gave May her drink and then gave Ashley a glass. "Mimosa?"

"Thank you."

It was Mr. Poltrade's turn. May stepped up to Leon.

"How's it going?"

"We did work with his grandfather and side projects for the father. Renewing an already existing, healthy relationship is beneficial for all parties."

"It is," May murmured. "We already know this."

Leon half grinned. "It looks promising."

Yuri stepped up with a drink for May.

"Is the contract enough?" May murmured in a lower tone.

"It depends what kind of furniture he wants to order," Yuri sighed, "But it would give us more time either way."

"If we get him to use our carpeting vendor, we could get an extra cut," Leon murmured in thought.

"I didn't think of that."

May rolled her eyes. "That's why Leon's the main owner."

Leon looked at the golf cart. "Is my drink in the cart?"

"Yeah."

Leon walked over to get it. James took his shot and cursed when it went into the sand trap. The others hit hard enough to go past the sand trap. Sora's ball fell into the sand. She was whacking as hard as she could, but was only succeeding in getting sand everywhere.

 _"Mou!"_

"Ms. Sora."

She looked up from her ball. "Mr. Poltrade."

"James. Mr. Poltrade is my father and grandfather." He smiled as he reached her. "It's 20 years too soon for me to be called as that."

Sora lightly laughed. "I suppose so."

"Your game could use some work."

"Well, it's my first time."

He slipped his free hand into his pocket. "I could teach you."

"There's not enough time today for -"

"It doesn't have to be today. Or even in a group." She looked around. The others were over the hill and out of sight. He stepped a little closer. "You have great potential. It would be a waste for you to not get private lessons."

"Leon's got that covered."

He looked at her ring-less hand and then smiled widely. "Does he?"

"Mr. James -"

"You're too tense." He moved in. "Let me show you."

Sora jumped a little upon feeling James' hand graze her backside. "No thank you," she quickly shot out.

"Sora," Leon walked up the hill to look down. "You can just take the penalty."

"Yes," she grabbed her ball and tossed it up to him. "Let's get going."

James soon followed suit. The sand trap was named like that for a reason. Leon gave Sora her ball back and then continued talking with James. Yuri was charming Ashley, leaving Sora with May.

"May, how big of a deal is this?"

"Huge. Why?"

"...Just wondering."

* * *

Leon felt some of his stress ebb at the last hole.

He shook hands with James. "We'll come by Monday to draw up the papers."

The pairs then gathered their belongings. He looked over at Sora by their golf cart with a smile. She half smiled back, idly running her fingers along the chain under her golf tank.

"You got the contract?"

He went around the back of the cart to load his bag. "We did."

"I'm glad."

She dropped her necklace as he came around. He kissed her cheek, making her smile for reals. He started the cart with a glance back to her. She sat quietly in the passenger seat. He frowned at the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired." Subconsciously she reaching for her necklace again. "I really suck at golf."

He eyed her inquisitively. "You're upset with me."

"What for?"

His eyes narrowed a little. He pulled over to the side and angled himself towards her. "We were supposed to have the weekend together."

"Oh, well yeah I'm still peeved. Don't think you're off the hook."

He stared at her unrelenting. "What are you hiding?"

"I just want to go home," she pouted. "Can we do that?"

He turned her face back to him. Her eyes looked downwards.

"Mr. James was hitting on me," his brows raised up high, making her quickly add in a rush, "But I'm not going to be seeing him on a day to day basis so who cares right? And I'm not even sure the whole butt touching thing was on purpose or not so-"

"He _touched_ you?"

"Well, more of a graze..."

Leon turned on the cart when he spotted the Poltrades up ahead. She grabbed the seat of the cart as Leon sharply maneuvered over to them. She grunted when he finally stopped.

"H-Hey Leon, you're not gonna-"

"Poltrade!"

James paused in getting his golf bag. "Ah, Mr. Oswald?"

"Did you touch Sora?"

James glanced at his wife and then laughed lightly.

"Whatever she has told you was merely a misunderstanding."

Leon stepped up to James.

"Repeat that."

James kept the smile on his face but it wasn't as confident as earlier. "I believe you heard me, Mr. Oswald."

Leon got in his face, towering over the man.

"Re-peat it."

What James initially saw as a clarifying question was now clearly a warning. He cleared his throat, not daring to repeat what he had suggested to Leon. He stepped back without looking at him. Leon eyed him with distain, not bothering to hide it. His company needed the contract but he wouldn't dare go along with this.

"I do not think we have what you want, Mr. Poltrade."

"I don't think so either."

May and Yuri had seen the ending of the confrontation.

"Leon?"

"Oswald, what -"

"Business is concluded," Leon clipped out.

He grabbed his golf bag from the cart and then looked over at Sora. She came over to follow him out. Once they were in the car Leon gripped the wheel hard then drove. They sat quietly for the majority of the drive.

"Don't hide something like that again."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You either." He glanced at her in question. "Why didn't you tell me the company's in trouble?"

"It's a temporary issue."

"Which this deal would have fixed. Right?"

"..."

"Leon...Kami." She ran her fingers through her bangs. "That's why I didn't want to tell you what that prick did!"

They reached home. He parked and then pulled out the necklace under her shirt. A diamond ring hung off of it, the sunlight making the gem sparkle. He had left the box by the bedside table for her. He had watched from the doorway as she searched through her jewelry box to find a chain. Right now, they were both staring at the ring as it turned side to side.

"Does this mean nothing?" he murmured quietly.

"Of course it means something."

He let go of the chain. "I will not tolerate disrespect to you."

She looked at him sadly. "You disrespected me with your silence."

"Sora-"

She shook her head, getting out of the car. She heard him get out of the car as well but she did not stop walking. Then she heard a thud. With a frown, she looked behind, seeing nothing.

"Leon?"

She walked around to the driver's side finding Leon on the ground.

"Leon!"

WH

WH

WH

AN: The next chapters might be shorter just heads up.


	14. Chapter 14

WH

WH

WH

"I'm sorry."

Sophie didn't look away from her movie. "I asked you to explain and you did."

Ken leaned over the back of the sofa. "But it made you angry."

She rubbed her nose with a tissue. The cold was in the leaky nose stage.

"Alice is my friend."

"Which is why I didn't want to say it."

She turned off the tv. "You basically told me that you wouldn't have proposed if I was still friends with Alice."

"Not entirely, it's just the way she was influencing you. I didn't like that."

She crossed her arm with a harrumphed. "So you were jealous."

"What?"

"I started spending more time with her, which lessened time with you."

"That's not what I'm -"

The home phone rang. Ken got up to get it.

"What?!"

She curiously turned towards him. His face was pale even after he hung up.

"What's wrong Ken?"

"Your brother collapsed."

Sophie quickly got up. "What!? Did someone call for an ambulance? Ken, we gotta go!"

"Sora found Kate's number. My cousin lives closer to Leon than we do." He grabbed the first aid from the medicine cabinet and then a pack of masks. "You're still sick - "

"You're not leaving me behind!"

"I know," he tossed her a procedure mask, "just cover your nose and mouth."

WH

Luckily Jerry was able to get Leon into the house.

Sora fisted her necklace as Dr. Kate looked him over. They laid him on the couch in the interest of time. He was still unconscious as the doctor checked his eyes and pulse. Sora's eyes started watering. He looked pale. How could she have not noticed that? A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her gaze upwards to Jerry.

"Let's give Kate some space."

Reluctantly, she got up. He led her to the kitchen table and made sure she sat down.

"Coffee or tea?"

She shrugged, not caring what she got. Jerry started searching the cupboards until he found a tea kettle. She watched him fill it up and then looked away. The morning paper was still on the table from breakfast. She dragged it over to her, seeing that Leon had been working on the crossword puzzle.

"He has sloppy writing," she half heartedly joked.

"We all have our flaws," Jerry chuckled.

She dropped the paper and put her face in her hands. He left the stovetop with a sigh.

"Leon's tougher than this."

She dragged her hands towards her ears, feeling the motion stretch her skin. It strangely felt good to do though she was sure her face looked funny.

"I should have noticed something was off."

Jerry hummed. "Maybe. But if he wasn't taking care of himself that's on him, not you."

She dropped her hands back to the table. "We'll have to agree to disagree."

He shook his head at that. She seemed to be as stubborn as Leon. Instead of fruitlessly arguing, he decided to turn to pleasanter things. He pulled out his phone and searched for a video.

"Check this out."

Sora blinked as she stared at a toddler trying to sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.'

"Is she yours?"

"Mine and Kate's," Jerry smiled widely. "Her name's Dawn."

The little girl had Kate's blue eyes, Jerry's dark hair with Kate's waves. Her skin was a pretty caramel color that made her eyes pop out even more.

"You got a future heartbreaker."

"Don't I know it. Whenever I hear her say 'daddy,' I'm bursting into tears." He moved his shades a little to wipe under his eye. "After trying for three years doctors weren't sure we'd be able to conceive. We were just coming to terms with it when my girl came along." He laughed in memory. "Kate told me the news by putting a bun in the oven."

She lightly laughed. "Who's looking after her right now?"

"Nana. Her place was along the way."

"I'd love to see her sometime."

"Nana or Dawn?"

"Both."

"We'll have to set a date then."

The kettle went off. Jerry went to get it. Sora sat back, feeling calmer. He placed a cup in front of her and sat down with his cup. Something twinkled around her. He eyed the necklace hanging around her neck. She followed his gaze and put it back under her tank.

"Sora, are you two -"

There was a commotion near the front of the house. They looked at each other and then stood up. Jerry got to the living room first. Sophie was crying while Ken was trying to calm her down. Kate was standing up now, trying to get them to lower their voices. Then Sora walked through.

Sophie rounded on her. "You!"

"Sophie don't -" Ken started but neither of the ladies heard him.

"Look what you did to him!" Sophie cried.

"Sophie, I promise you I truly care about your brother -"

"I don't care what you _think_ you feel! You shouldn't be here!"

Sora felt her throat tighten. "...I thought we were getting along."

The mask covering half of Sophie's face made the disgust in her eyes very clear.

"Who wants a _leech_ around?"

"I have a patient here," Kate hissed as she got in between the two. "If you want to argue, do it _outside."_

Ken grabbed Sophie and pulled her away. Jerry did the same for Sora.

"She's not herself," Jerry murmured.

Sora lightly shook her head. "I think she meant every word."

Sophie saw her move towards the front of the house. She started to relax but then frowned when Sora was sat down on a chair.

"I thought I made it clear that you should leave."

Sora's mouth was a firm line. "I'm not leaving his side."

Sophie made to approach her but Ken had a good hold of her arm.

"Just let it go. Or is fighting more important than your brother's health?"

She pursed her lips behind the mask. "Fine."

She sat down on the other side of the living room.

WH

WH

WH


	15. Chapter 15

WH

WH

WH

The group relocated to the hospital waiting room as Leon's vitals were checked.

Sora was still in her tennis clothes, making her a little chilly. In a moment of hindsight she had grabbed Leon's navy blue sweater from the couch. She slipped it on though it engulfed her. Her eyes closed. The smell of his cologne wafted up to her from the fabric.

" _Kami,"_ she whispered to herself.

Kate heard the soft word. She put her arm around the younger woman's petite shoulders.

"He'll be fine," Kate murmured. "You'll see."

Sora sighed a long breath out, taking comfort in Kate's support. She really needed him to be ok. Jerry came back with three coffees. He handed one to Kate, Sora, and then sipped the last one once he sat on the other side of Kate. He eyed across the way where Sophie was sitting, pointedly not looking over in their direction. Ken was in the restroom. He shook his head. What a mess this situation was.

"I forgot to put creamer," Jerry stood up and looked at Kate.

She looked down at Sora and then gestured to the redhead pointedly. He cleared his throat and looked down the hallway. Kate sighed quietly.

"I need some cream too." Kate stood up, making Sora move her head off of Kate's shoulder. "Do you need anything Sora?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok." Kate patted the woman's shoulder. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

"K."

She followed Jerry to the vending machines and then lowered her voice.

"What can't wait?"

Jerry grabbed a creamer from the table next to the coffee machines. "I think Sora and Leon are engaged."

"What?" She made to look over at Sora but Jerry grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so. "Did she tell you that in the house?"

"No, but she's wearing a ring on a chain hidden under her shirt."

"Why hidden?"

Jerry shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to slowly introduce her to the group."

Kate did venture a glance this time. Sora looked over at Sophie, who was still refusing to meet her eye. The redhead sighed despondently. Kate felt her brows furrow.

"A lot of good that did."

"What are you guys doing over here?"

The pair jumped up a little. "Ken." Jerry put his coffee cup into his hands. "We got you a cup."

"Oh, thanks."

Kate smiled at him widely. "Help me pick out a snack."

"Ah, sure?"

Kate dragged her cousin to the next vending machine before hearing his answer. Jerry stood in front of the coffee machine to get another cup but he was very attentive to what was being said next to him.

"So what do you want?"

"I'm good with the coffee, really."

"What does Sophie like? Chips, cookies," Kate looked at the options. "Pocky?"

Ken frowned. "I don't see any pocky."

"But she does like pocky?"

"Sure..." He looked at his older cousin. "Are you trying to ask me something in code?"

"Ken, Ken." She clapped his shoulder. "I'm just asking what Sophie's issues are with _strawberry_ pocky."

"...I think she likes almond pocky better."

"But almond pocky isn't here anymore."

"Because chocolate pocky doesn't go with almond."

"Well, it does." Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, so that was -"

"Yes. I get what you're saying." Ken sighed. "I only have ideas of why strawberry pocky isn't her favorite. But really, she's just been introduced to it."

"Well, she's going to have to get used to it quick." Kate put in some change in the machine. "There's going to be chocolate-strawberry pocky soon."

"...Wait, what?"

"Just think about that."

Kate took her snack and walked off. Jerry nodded at Ken and then followed Kate to the chairs. Ken sighed long as he ran his fingers through his hair. With a breath in, he went back to sit next to Sophie.

"Hey."

Sophie kept her eyes on the wall.

"Is this about what I said about Alice?"

She harrumphed a little. He sighed again.

"Sophie, Alice isn't really a part of our lives anymore. Besides, she's kind of rubbing you the wrong way - don't forget your brunch meeting."

She let out a soft breath behind her mask.

"Sophie," he put his arm around her. "I'm sure you'll find things in common with Sora. I mean, she's practically family now."

"What?"

"Well, they're living together," Ken murmured, "and pretty touchy, you know?"

"Oh, darn it!" Sophie hit her forehead with her palm. "I thought there were too many new items in Leon's house."

"...But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" When he saw the blank look, he thought of how to word it. "You know that when a couple as...physical as they are...when they are around each other a lot there runs the high chance of something happening."

"...Did my brother _catch_ something from her? Is that what made him collapse?!"

"No! Sophie, don't -" He grabbed her arm before she could get up. "She didn't do anything to him! He did to _her!"_

"Ken, my brother doesn't have diseases like that!"

"That is _not_ what I am trying to tell -"

A door opened, revealing a doctor. Half the group stood up.

"Ah, Kate. This your group?"

"Pretty much." She disconnected from Sora to speak with her colleague. They murmured for a couple of seconds and then Kate turned back to them. "Fatigue and poor eating caused him to collapse, as is expected of a workaholic." She shook her head at that. "Leon will be here overnight and then bedrest for a few days at home. You think you can manage that Sora?"

"He's not leaving the top floor for _anything."_

Sophie ignored the 'leech living with her brother' issue for now. "When will he wake up?"

Kate turned to her colleague. He took it that she wanted him to say. "He's starting to right now, but let's give him a couple of minutes to reorient himself." He looked around the group. "You're Sora right?"

"Yeah."

"He called out your name before I left. I think he wants to see you first."

Sora clasped her hands together with some affection, but then her smile waned a little. She turned to Sophie, seeing her sullen face.

"Sophie, maybe you should go first."

She eyed the redhead coolly then turned to the doctor. "I have a cold. Could I still go?"

"Mm, don't go close to his bed and not for long."

"Ok."

* * *

Leon's face was pale and his eyes sluggish.

The bed actually made him look small. Sophie was not used to seeing that. Ever since they were kids he was always this figure of strength and height. She stood by the foot of his hospital bed, then dragged a chair over when standing above him felt too wrong.

"You scared us."

"Apologies."

She shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry about that you dork."

He gave her a faint smile. She smiled back then dropped her head a little.

"Do you still hate hospitals?"

She brought her head back up. "Not as much. Ken works in one, so..."

"That is true." Leon looked around the room slowly.

"They give you any medicine?"

"A sleep aid." His eyelids sluggishly blinked. "We've been through many hospital experiences, haven't we?"

"Grandma, grandpa, Auntie...our parents..."

"Mother..." he turned his head towards her. "She almost died giving birth to me."

"Really?"

"Grandmother told me before we left France. Said I had a duty to protect her and you." He looked at her with clouded eyes. "Doctors said mother wouldn't be able to conceive again." He smiled with a bit of fondness. "You were the miracle child."

"Leon -"

"Father and I failed you both." He sighed heavily. "I did not have a clue how to raise a child. Still don't, truthfully."

Sophie felt her eyes watering up. "You didn't fail us." She gripped the edge of his blanket, wishing she could comfort him better. "You did so much more than any other sixteen year old could do in that situation."

"I do not understand how you came out so good," he murmured quietly as the sleep aid started kicking in heavily. "Thought you'd run away any day."

"You're my family Leon." She smiled a small smile as she felt so choked up. He had never said any of this before. She hadn't known how bad his worries were back then - the bliss of childhood ignorance. "Family sticks together."

His eyes closed. She watched his heart monitor for a couple of seconds before getting up. Her brother needed some well deserved sleep. She wiped her eyes and then went out the door. Sora was standing by waiting for her turn.

"This doesn't change anything," Sophie quietly murmured.

"I didn't think it would," Sora softly replied.

Sophie eyed her for a moment and then walked off. Sora opened the door quietly. The sight of him asleep made her smile. She took off her shoes and got on the bed with him. She sighed as she felt his chest expand as he breathed.

Then she buried her face against his shoulder.

Ken closed the door all the way. He had thought Sophie was still in there but had found Sora instead. He walked to the nurse's station.

"Hello, can someone stay the night with Mr. Leon Oswald?"

Two of the nurses look at each other. "I'll gladly stay with that hunk."

Ken sighed. "From his family. Or girlfriend."

"Mm yes. Kate and Dr. Pate already talked. The redhead's staying right?"

"Oh, Kate already - yes, that's who I am asking for. Ok then. Never mind."

He walked out into the waiting room.

WH

WH

WH

AN: Took forever, I know! So sorry. I might have a flashback next episode or save it for the end like a bonus chapter(s).


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Happy New Year everyone!

WH

WH

WH

The bushes outside of a chic, stone colored house rustled as someone maneuvered in it.

Hair fiercely tied and mostly stuffed into a beanie, one Sarah Dupont carefully made her way closer to the front window of the house of her boss and boyfriend-in-progress, Kalos Eldos. She told herself that she was not being a stalker. He brought it upon himself by avoiding her phone calls. She let out a hiss as her heels sunk into the dirt. The sprinklers must have just gone off which would explain the moisture.

 _"Do you need a refill?"_

Sarah's ears perked up upon hearing Kalos' muffled voice. She forgot about her sinking heels and peered over the window sill. She felt frozen in place as she spied the back of a short blonde woman's head sitting on the couch. Having been addressed by Kalos, Alice was facing away but Sarah knew what that woman's hair looked like.

 _"No thank you Kalos. You've been more than accommodating."_

 _Truly,_ Sarah thought with a frown.

Kalos stayed standing near her as he sipped from his glass. Alice stayed still until she let out a tired sigh.

 _"You can prop your feet."_

Alice laughed at that. _"On the coffee table? No, I think I'll pass."_ She leaned back on the couch, putting a hand on her stomach. _"What do we do now?"_

 _"Finish what was started."_

 _"Finish it how?"_ Alice closed her eyes. _"I couldn't even tell him when I saw him. You were there."_

 _"He deserves to know."_

Alice let out a bitter laugh. _"I was the one that left."_

 _"If he is a man of honor, he'll disregard that."_

 _"Perhaps."_ She closed her eyes. _"I_ _should have told him in France."_

When Alice rubbed her stomach, Sarah finally noticed that it was actually _protruding._ Sarah frowned. By the way they were talking, she was almost inclined to believe - but no. They hadn't seen each other in two years. Or so she thought. She zoned out as she thought about it. It would explain Alice's appearance in Cape Mary and just in time to be here for his return from France...

"Hello there! Are you stuck?"

Sarah gasped, turning her head to the man on the walkway. The quick turn coupled with the fact that her heels were stuck in the mud only made her hands loosen their grip on the sill. Her hand smacked the window as she fell sideways into the mud.

"Oh bugger!"

She flailed in the mud, then made a hasty retreat on her hands and knees.

WH

When the doorbell rang, Sora had expected to see Sophie with a police officer to kick her out of Leon's house.

So it was with great surprise that Sora was met with the bored face of Leon's lawyer, May Wong. And only May. She really had not expected that.

"Miss May. I'm sorry, but Leon -"

"Is fine." May bluntly cut off. "He's survived worse than this fainting spell."

"Well, he didn't faint, it was -"

"Lack of food, stress, no sleep. Whatever." May pointed right at her. "I came for _you."_

"Me? I can't leave the house right now. But did you want to come insi-"

"I don't know what your game is," May plowed through, "but if the competition sent you here to distract Leon then I will slap you with so many lawsuits your puny _head_ will spin right off of your scrawny neck."

Sora slowly blinked at that. "You think I'm a corporate spy?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You were sent to make sure Leon doesn't _think_ with his brain."

A soft sound came out of Sora and then it grew louder in volume. May scowled at the giggling redhead.

"Oh May!" Sora tittered behind her hand in an attempt to control herself but ended up bending forward in laughter. " _Dieu!_ A spy! Haha!"

May's brow ticked. She forced the redhead to straighten up, making her hit the door frame. Sora calmed down with that but did not shrink away from May's menacing glare. Her brown eyes softened in understanding.

"You like him."

May released her in shock. "What?"

"I'm glad there's someone like you looking after Leon."

"Give me a break," May rolled her eyes. "I'm on his payroll."

Sora merely smiled. "I'm sure sending personal threats isn't a part of the job."

May let out a scoff and then gave her a considering look. Was Sora just changing the topic away from her? Before either one could speak, there was a static sound followed by Sora's name. May looked down at the walkie talkie in Sora's hand.

"Op! That's Leon. Gotta go!"

"But why -"

The door was firmly closed on May. She frowned at the door before sighing and taking her leave.

There was something up with those two.

* * *

Leon came to, not recalling much of anything.

He was only mildly surprised to see that he was back in his own bed. He lifted his hand up to rub his face, feeling something metal slide down his wrist a little. With a calmness not typical for situations as these, he noted that he was indeed handcuffed to the headboard. There was a chain at least, meaning he could move around but not off the bed. If he hadn't been hospitalized he would of thought it meant something more pleasant.

He looked at his night table. His cell phone was not where he usually put it and his landline was completely gone. The only items there were the clock and a walkie talkie. He picked up the old school speaking device and looked it over, seeing the knob to turn it on. He then gave the side button an experimental push. Seeing that it was functioning, he spoke into it.

"Sora."

For who else would be responsible for his position? He waited before calling her name again.

 _"You're up."_ Click. _"Are you hungry?"_

"No."

 _"Need the bathroom?"_

"Not yet."

 _"Shower?"_

"Where is my phone?"

 _"You're sure you don't need the restroom?"_

"How long have I been out?"

 _"A while."_ Click. _"I think you should use the restroom."_

"Now I do with your frequent mentioning of it," came his dry response. "Where is the key?"

 _"Hang on, I'll get you."_

"That's not necessary. Just -"

His bedroom door was unlocked, revealing his capture.

"Why lock my door if I'm already handcuffed?"

She gave him a shrug. "You could have gotten loose."

He looked around the room and then arched a brow. "I'm not MacGyver."

"Who?"

"He's from a t.v. series in the 1980s. Could get out of any situation with the barest of things."

Sora hummed as she worked on his handcuff. "Didn't grow up seeing that."

"I know."

He stood up and headed for the bathroom connected to his room...with a new shadow following close behind.

"You do not need to come along."

"I don't need to," she agreed.

He took a couple of steps, she continued to follow. He stopped and faced her.

"What is the matter?"

"Just keeping an eye on you."

"To the extreme."

"You never know what could happen."

He quietly sighed. "I won't collapse over the toilet."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Sora-"

"Leon."

"Is this retribution for not telling you about the importance of the golf meeting?"

She made a sound without looking at him. He was still deciphering what each of those sounds meant. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I refuse to live like a prisoner."

"You're on bedrest."

"Then why does it feel like a jailhouse?"

"You are terrible at resting. You don't eat when you're supposed to," she poked his chest hard. "And you definitely don't share the load when you should!"

"What would you have done?"

"When? The golf course?"

"There, or when we came to Cape Mary, the house - anytime before now."

"Something."

"Sora -"

"I can help," she snapped. "I can _always_ do something! Just give me the chance to do it! I'm not some brainless, busty foreigner you gained on your vacation!"

He frowned at that. "Where -"

"I've heard the talks," she cut in. "The _whispers_ when we're out. Like I care what they think." She felt her eyes sting a little. "But when _you_ think those awful things..."

"Sora..."

He touched her arms. She averted her gaze, not trusting herself to talk without her words coming out shaky. He murmured her name again but she still kept her face turned away. He sighed to himself before straightening his back.

"You _are_ a busty foreigner."

Her head snapped to him. He kept his expression steady.

"You also pick up languages faster than anyone I've ever known. You've read about as many books as I have and that is no small feat." He ran his hand down her arm. "I have not met anyone as passionate and positive as you." He touched her cheek, letting his hand linger. "Even with such cheer and confidence, I know that you're afraid of being that teenage girl robbed of her choices. You're afraid of waking up one morning and finding that you didn't leave Japan. That you had allowed your aunt and the matchmaker their way, had given into their decision to _tame_ you through marriage to that brute that gave you the scar on your upper back."

She felt him rub some of the wetness off her cheek.

"I had not realized how much I have to learn of our relationship. Alice hadn't been interested in my business as long as it was still running. I had not - I did not think about what _you_ would prefer. I regret that miscalculation and did not mean to make you suffer for it."

She stared at him long. Then she gripped his shirt hard as she held onto him. He held her silently, closing his eyes as she clung on with a death grip.

"I'm sorry too," she murmured into his shirt. "Just the whole hospital situation - I could have lost you."

"Realistically, you will lose me sooner than you would like."

She buried her face into his shirt before responding back. "I have a solution to that." She looked up at him with a faint grin, "when you're close to the end, we'll take too much Viagra then our hearts will give out in the middle of making love and we'll die in each other's arms."

"Aside from the fact that Viagra is for men, I would prefer that our death not be...questionable."

"It'll be accidental."

"How can you be sure?"

She half shrugged. "At that age, the probability of an accidental overdose is high."

"This _conversation_ is questionable."

"So you don't like the plan?"

"...I did not say that."

She smiled when she saw his faint smirk. She put her head back on his chest.

"I love you."

He ran a hand through her hair. "That is the second time you've told me."

She flushed a little. "And you've said it a lot more." Pause. "Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You need the affirmation."

"Gee thanks. Now I feel like a kid."

"You show your love instead of verbalizing it. There is nothing wrong with that."

"...I guess I do. Hadn't realized that. Then again," she smiled fondly at him, "I haven't felt like this before."

He felt her hand beginning to slide under his shirt.

"I still require the restroom."

"Oh, right. Ah, actually we probably shouldn't until you feel better."

"I do not see a reason to postpone."

"You are to get sleep and food. Doctor's orders."

"And my phone?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"...The handcuffs-"

"Bought them. We're keeping them."

He nodded his head. "Excuse me."

She let him go into the bathroom by himself.

WH

WH

WH

AN: Little insight into Sora's past. I know not much plot happened but I felt like the insight was needed. We'll see what Alice's up to and see what Ken has to say to Sophie regarding what he thinks Kate told him at the hospital. XD


	17. Chapter 17

AN: It's been ages since I've worked on a story and of course that means the website no longer has my "in progress" chapters anymore. ; _ ;I gotta retype them so it will take a while. Sorry for the wait. :3

WH

WH

WH

The boutique was busy following the preview night, which was expected.

What Sarah didn't expect was to see a pair of muddy heels on her drawing table. Granted, the mud was dried up already so it was crusty but she really wasn't looking forward to having to clean her table and the shoes. She couldn't worry about that right now, not with Kalos standing there with his arms crossed.

"The next time you want to visit, Ms. Dupont," Kalos drawled with an arched brow, "I'd suggest trying the front door."

He started to walk off.

"Why do you think these are mine?!" she yelled out.

He barely paused to answer. "Besides the mailman gving me a description?"

She felt her face heat up. That would do it.

Sophie came in just as Kalos was going up the staircase to his office. She rubbed her nose with a tissue as she eyed their boss' ascent before looking back at Sarah.

"What was that about?"

'Nothing,' was Sarah initial answer but given what she'd learn, she knew she owed her friend more than that. "Sophie dear. Why don't we take a breather in the break room?"

"But I just got here-"

Sophie quickly adjusted her feet as Sarah dragged her out of the workroom. Taking a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear Sarah led Sophie to sit down.

"I secretly went over to Kalos' house."

"Why secretly?"

"Because I had a feeling he knew something about Alice. And my hunch was right. She's been staying over at his place during her stay."

"Oh Sarah...I'm sure it's not romantic-"

"Never mind about that!" Sarah hissed. "The old girl is expecting!"

"...Like a baby?"

Sarah gave her a look. "Not 'like a baby.' It _is_ a baby!"

"What? But why hasn't she said anything?"

For this she took Sophie's hand. "Now darling, what I'm about to say is speculation. But I have a feeling I might be right, especially the timing of her arrival in Cape Mary just as your brother came back."

"...You're not saying -"

"Speculation," Sarah reiterated. "But it does seem plausible, doesn't it?"

Sophie put a hand to her forehead. "Alice did go to her family's cabin in France. But she never said how long she was there. And Leon did stay in France for quite some time...I suppose...it could be." A frown appeared on her face. "But why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Perhaps she did not want to cause a scene around your wedding, especially given the fact that Leon has a lover."

"Don't - just call her his companion."

"Why not girlfriend?"

"..."

"The term doesn't seem to go with your brother does it?" Sarah shook her head. "Regardless, I'm sure that is the case."

"Alice...I invited her to the bridal shower tonight."

"...And I Sora."

"Sarah-!"

"Hush! Not inviting her would have been a very bad mistake." Sarah gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure they'll figure things out. They cannot ignore each other for the rest of their lives."

 _However long Sora stuck around,_ Sophie darkly thought. Never mind that Sora had stuck with her brother overnight in the hospital or was currently looking after him while he rested. She put a hand to her forehead. And Ken still hadn't clarified what the heck he meant in the hospital. Though that was due to having to be called in for a double shift. She was sure he wanted to tell her in person rather than in a text or phone call.

It was one of the things she loved about him.

But right now she wished he'd just spit it out whatever way he could. Her light green eyes narrowed. To heck with waiting. She needed some sort of piece of mind.

"I need to make a call."

Sarah let go of Sophie's hand. The petite woman hit Ken's speed dial, half expecting to have to leave a message. To her surprise Ken picked up.

 _"Sophie? Are you feeling worse?"_

"I'm feeling better." Lips pursed in determination she cut to the chase. "What were you talking about in the hospital? You first suggested Sora did something to my brother and then suggested _he_ did something to _her._ "

 _Sigh. "Can this wait until tonight?"_

"No, we won't see each other. I have my bridal shower at the house and your bachelor party's at Kate and Jerry's."

 _"Right. It's just not something I want to do over the phone."_

"Or ever by the way you keep stalling."

 _"Sophie -"_

"I'm not this sheltered, fragile _doll_ Kenneth Robbins! Just spit it out!"

On the other end of the phone Ken rubbed his temples. _"Sora's pregnant."_

"..."

 _"Sophie?"_

"It's - that's not what I thought it was." Pause. "Are you _sure_?"

 _"No. But Kate had told me in code."_

"...And she's a doctor."

 _"Kate doesn't know for sure either, I'm sure."_

"I have to go."

 _"Sophie, it's going to work out. Just wait and see."_

"Yeah..."

She hung up the phone and just clutched it to her chest. If both Alice and Sora were pregnant...Who was her brother going to choose? Would he go back to Alice, someone he no longer got along with because it was the proper thing to do? Or would he choose Sora, the companion who most likely trapped him in this scenario? Either choice, what would _she_ do?

 _...Or would he choose neither?_

She was about to scoff at the thought of her brother abandoning both women but with the reminder that it seemed like May and him fooled around when she had visited him in his office days ago when he had Sora still...Her brother was changed...

She just didn't know.

WH

May wouldn't say she was a rule stickler but she was most certainly not above doing what needed to be done.

So suffice to say when she visited Leon Oswald's house and just so happened to see a letter peeking out of the mailbox from the government...She felt it prudent to see what it was about. As his lawyer she was privy to the personal information of her clientele. She hadn't actually read anything, she had just recognized the logo of the government's on the sender spot of the letter.

When she pulled out the letter from her purse she finally read the address.

 _"Mrs._ Sora Oswald?!"

WH

WH

WH

AN: Not really long, I know. But I owed s0phtt an update so here it is! XD


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'm alive, I promise. I'm so sorry for that but I was just burnt out from writing in Kaleido Star fandom. I hope to finish this one first since it's reaching its final chapters. (and now I jinxed myself)

Let's start with a flashback chapter to get back into the swing of things.

WH

WH

WH

 _Croix-Rousse_ _, France_

Leon had met Sora at a time when he felt nothing.

Christmas had come and passed. New Years too. Sophie and Ken had called him during both holidays but by the sounds coming out from their end he felt like he was intruding in their life. Whatever his feelings were regarding the carrot top Sophie seemed happy with him. She had her own life separate from Leon and that was fine with him. But he felt like an intruder now. He ended both calls quickly, coming up with thin excuses no one called him out on.

Sophie was moving on, just as he wanted her to.

His troubled life was just a shadow on that. If all this tragedy from the Oswalds' was the price for her to have a fulfilling life, Leon would sign it over willingly. She deserved every chance of happiness. While he, on the other hand...he wasn't doing poorly. He was feeling a little worn out so the vacation was appreciated - despite it being practically forced upon him by his baby sister. She was crafty when she wanted to be. It was just colder than he had been anticipating. He adjusted his charcoal coat's collar to cover his face more.

Some people were coming up in front of him, talking loudly and taking up a lot of the sidewalk. One was taking photos with their phone, making them pause every five seconds. _Tourists._ He didn't completely hide his sneer. He walked faster so he could get around them but not fast enough.

"Oh, excuse me! Sir!"

 _Dieu._ They were addressing him. He turned around to throw over some French, _"I don't speak English."_

He didn't turn forward fast enough. Around the corner someone bumped into him. He heard her let out a soft "Oops!" He looked down at his gray scarf and frowned at the coffee stain. He wasn't particularly attached to this scarf but now his neck was going to get cold.

 _"I'm so sorry about this!"_

He stared at her, slowly blinked and then spoke. _"I was not looking where I was going."_

 _"I guess we're both at fault then."_ The woman's brown eyes twinkled. _"It's also not every day you run into an Asian with impeccable French."_

 _"I did not say that."_

She merrily laughed. _"Your face said it clear as day."_

"Miss! Do you know English?"

The woman gave him a wink and then turned to the tourist. "Yes I do! Are you lost?"

"Oh no. We just want a picture."

"Sure thing!"

She thrusted her cup into Leon's chest. He took it without thinking.

 _"Want to get some coffee after this?"_ the redhead merrily asked without looking at him. But Leon knew it was directed at him all the same. _"I know a great place just around the corner."_

He could have walked away so easily but...he didn't want to. Because right in that moment he felt like he was finally feeling the sun again without even realizing how numb he had allowed himself to become.

 _"...Yes."_

* * *

"Yes," she murmured in a low moan.

He kept his mouth along her neck and his hands on her hips. Two months of seeing each other and he was barely allowing himself to touch her like this. It was such feather soft kisses on her slender neck but her reaction to him was doing things to him he hadn't felt in a long time. Her hand slid under his shirt, blazing fire up his spine.

And nervousness.

He got off of her and sat on the other end of the couch. She breathed out a little harder than normal.

"Leon?"

He turned his face towards the wall. "I can't - this is - "

"Too soon?" she ventured. She sat up on her knees and put her arms around him. "I really want you but not if you're having doubts."

"Sora." He put a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry. It's me."

"Leon Oswald," she firmly put his face between her hands. "Don't you _ever_ feel sorry for listening to your instincts."

He brought a hand up to trail her cheek. "Where were you three years ago?" he amusedly murmured.

She twirled a piece of his long hair. "Japan."

He faintly chuckled. "You know what I meant."

Her little grin softened. "I know."

She leaned her face against the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes as she slipped her hand in his.

* * *

Four months in, they tried again.

They made it as far as the bed before problems arose.

"Ow," he lowly muttered.

She stopped working him out of his pants. "Ow what?"

"...You're on my hair."

"Oh." She shifted the long mane to the other shoulder. "How's this?"

"We'll see."

He leaned down for her mouth. She nibbled his bottom lip until he allowed her entrance. He rocked between her legs teasingly as her tongue played with his. She moaned in his mouth. He was hiking her lavender dress up when he felt sharp pain in his scalp again.

"Nnn." She let him jerk his head away from her. She shifted as he got his hair out from under her elbow. "Do you have something to tie my hair back?"

"On my nightstand."

They shifted towards the pillows. He found the bowl of jewelry and hair things. He fought against bobby pins and earrings but managed to shake a glittery hair scrunchy loose. He sat back to quickly put his hair in a bun - he wasn't risking a ponytail - and then leaned over her. She was biting her lips hard. He tilted his head, making the bun flop to the side. That made her burst with laughter.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" she turned away from him to laugh some more. "Oh, y-you look _ridiculous_!"

He shook his head and sat back to redo the bun.

"Better?"

"Mm, y-yeah. S-Sure..."

He gave her a flat look. She was biting her fist.

"No," she giggled.

He tiredly sighed. "I think we're done."

"N-No wait. Leon," she whined as she pulled him back to her. "I'll just close my eyes."

"...I want to see your eyes."

She bit her bottom lip. "I want to see yours too. But if it means having you..."

"...Next time, we're doing this in the day," he murmured.

"Want all the light you can get?"

He lightly smirked at her. She tapped his nose and then closed her eyes.

"I'm ready for you."

He slowly slid his hands down her legs. Her teeth tugged her bottom lip further into her mouth.

"I like your hands," she breathed out.

He slid completely under her dress. She was arching into his touch. Blindly she reached out for him. He put her hands on his shoulders. Her nails dug into his dress shirt as he hooked along the top of her lingerie. Her hand slid into his hair...and ran into the scrunchy. She tried to not picture the sparkly pink thing in his gorgeous hair. She forced her mind to focus on the magic his fingers were doing but it was too late.

She snorted out a laugh.

He gave her a deadpanned look. "You're thinking about my hair."

" _Yes!"_ she chortled. "Kami Leon! It's stuck in my mind!"

"Alright," he sighed to himself.

He laid down next to her as she let it all out. The mood was gone but he didn't want to leave. He blinked against a flash of light. Her phone was out. He immediately reached out for it. She pushed against his shoulder to keep him from it.

"Sora," he huffed.

"This deserves to be in a frame. Let me have it!"

* * *

"Checkmate," she preened with a wide smile.

He didn't bother staring at the board. He could only look at her.

"Marry me."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you -"

"Never mind." He cleared his throat then stood up with their mugs. "I'll get more coffee."

"Leon."

He didn't stop walking to the kitchen. He put the mugs down on the counter and put his hands along the edge. _What are you doing? _They both talked about their horrible experiences being married or almost getting married in her case. It was probably the last thing she'd want. She was the free spirit type, not the sort that would get mixed up with a thirty something year old divorcee with emotional problems.

"Did you mean that?"

His shoulders tensed at her soft voice. "I wasn't thinking."

"That's not what I asked."

He swallowed hard before turning back to her. He fully intended to lie, however half assed it was going to come out but there was something unexpected in her demeanor, in the way she had her hand fisted over her heart and her eyes wide and hopeful -

"I want to marry you."

Her eyes were watery. "That's what I thought you said."

"Sora, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I can go if you -"

"You're not leaving," she cut in. For good measure she walked over and put her hand around his wrist. "We have a lot of planning to do."

"...You -"

She nodded enthusiastically, making some tears slip down. He didn't like seeing them even if they were out of joy. He brought his hand up and wiped them away.

"Say it," he murmured. "Please."

"I wanna marry you too," she choked out in a laugh.

He caught her as she jumped up to bear hug him.

* * *

Time was short.

The ceremony was just the essentials and then they were back to packing. Sora pushed another box of stuff to give away and then pushed her bangs back. Leon was mailing out some paperwork to the US while she continued sorting out her stuff. She already put in her notice at work and gave the landowner notice. The front door opened. She kept putting boxes out in the hallway.

"I'll have to get Manami to send me the bulk of my stuff," she sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "Were you able to - oh."

Leon was striding towards her with short, messy hair. Her shirt was one of those teasing, off the shoulder sort. The exposure of her tanned shoulder only made him burn more. She asked him something about his sudden haircut but he didn't really hear it. He was determined to see this through.

He kissed her deeply.

She pulled him forward until she was up against the wall. They kissed and kissed, hands fumbling with buttons and zippers as they slid down to the carpet. He sucked and kissed while her nails dug in and her teeth bit into his skin. They had a civil wedding with just her friends as witnesses and some stuffy suit overseeing the ceremony. She was fine giving up the whole fancy dress and party in the interest of using those funds for other things. It was very practical of her and he found himself pleasantly surprised. Later, he planned to give them a proper celebration after Sophie's wedding. That part could wait.

But he was _not_ waiting for their first night.

Technically it was daytime but he really didn't give a damn once he was inside of her and she was writhing underneath him. He wanted it to be slow. He really did. But with Sora, he didn't always know how things would turn out. He learned that he would have to adjust sometimes.

"Faster," she moaned.

He was never one to deny her. He grabbed the thick carpet on either side of her to better brace him. He couldn't remember sex feeling this good, not in the whole time he was with Alice.

"Dieu Sora..."

"Leon," she was lightly laughing as he thrusted harder. "Oh kami..."

They fell apart in a shuddering mess. He breathed hard as he half laid on her. She kept her legs around his narrow waist. Lazily she kissed his collarbone as they caught their breaths.

"So did you even go to the post office?"

"I did that this morning."

"Mm." She ran her fingers through his short hair. "So riding-the-wife was the afternoon plan?"

"Not quite."

He flipped them so she was on top. Her hair was a messy, lovely halo around her bare shoulders.

"Ah. The ol' wife-riding-the-husband plan."

"If you don't mind."

She grinned at him. "I knew we'd have amazing sex."

* * *

She was unnaturally quiet on the plane.

He put his arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." She rubbed her finger along her wedding ring. "It's a good idea not tell them yet right? Get a feel for what they think of me? Plus Sophie and Ken's wedding." She nervously bit her bottom lip. "I definitely don't want to take away from your sister's day."

"She's your sister-in-law now."

Sora smiled at that. "I always wanted a sister."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "They'll love you."

"Since when did you get so sappy?" she teased.

"Since when were you a pessimist?"

"Maybe a silver haired someone is rubbing off?"

"There's your answer as well."

"That's cheating."

He shrugged. "All's fair."

"I hate that saying. Love shouldn't be like a war."

He kissed her cheek. "For some people it can be."

"Well, not us." She crossed her arms. "I want to see you relaxing next to me with your hair down and crocs on your feet."

"Those _shoes_ are an abomination."

She tittered into his shoulder. "But you do know what I'm talking about."

He slipped the complimentary sleep mask over her eyes.

"Sleep now. And give me my rest."

She blindly stuck her tongue out at him.

WH

WH

WH

AN: Phew! Well it's out and probably has some errors. I'll look it over again later.

Parts of this chapter have been swirling around in my head - as well as some scenes in the next ones. I wanted their love to be more comfortable and at ease if that makes sense. Hence the humor in there. XD But honestly. You can't tell me Leon wouldn't have issues with his hair. You know he went to see Manami about it as soon as they got married. ;)


End file.
